Infiltration
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE]Tentatives de meurtre, amnésie, disparitions, vols … et toutes les preuves pointant vers un seul homme : le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. GEN. Saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Infiltration_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : tentative de meurtre, amnésie, disparitions … et toutes les preuves pointant vers un seul homme : le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. GEN. Saison 2.

**Spoiler** : saison 2, quelques temps après l'épisode Trinity (206 - L'expérience interdite).

**Crossover SG1**, saison 9 et 10, mais léger, léger comme une bulle de savon ...

**Disclaimer** : jingle bell, jingle bell !!!! Wooooooh, ça y'est ils sont à moi. Si c'est le Père Noêl qui les a mis dans ma chaussette sous le sapin …

_**Note** : pour le moment, cette fic' fait 5 chapitres (encore trois ou quatre à écrire je pense,). C'est une fic' courte qui devrait être suivie de deux autres. Et oui, encore une petite trilogie !_

**oOoOo**

**1 –** « Bravo mec, très réussi le raccourci … Ca fait des plombes qu'on est ici. Je te dis qu'on tourne en rond ! » Marmonna le Marine Keith McGowann à son coéquipier. Il aurait volontiers hurlé sur lui, si le silence qui régnait dans le corridor ne le mettait mal à l'aise, le poussant à parler à voix basse.

Keith était furieux. Quelle idée il avait eu d'écouter Archie Reilly ! Archie était un gars sympa. Ils traînaient souvent ensemble parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux irlandais mais Keith devait bien reconnaître qu'Archie – tout irlandais qu'il était et ça lui coûtait de dire ça – ne retrouverait pas sa main même si elle se trouvait dans sa propre poche ! Et donc, il avait fallu qu'il l'écoute et maintenant, ils étaient complètement paumés dans ces sous-sols, qui, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, lui fichaient un peu les jetons.

Les murs dégoulinaient d'eau, ça suintait de partout. Ils étaient passés devant une immense baie vitrée, il y avait un petit quart d'heure de cela : ils étaient _sous_ l'eau. Ou plutôt, ils étaient dans la partie immergée de la Cité et _nondenon, _il avait l'impression de jouer dans le Titanic, sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de finir comme le personnage que jouait Di Caprio. Non merci très peu pour lui ! Bref, il n'était pas super rassuré.

« Je te dis que je sais très bien où on est … Putain, mais t'es une vraie poule mouillée ma parole ! Attends un peu d'avoir affaire à un wraith pour avoir peur » répliqua Archie.

Et voilà, c'était reparti ! Archie était un des rares de leur équipe à avoir combattu ces vampires de l'espace lors de la grande offensive lancée par ces derniers sur Atlantis, il y avait quelques mois à peine de ça, et bien entendu, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se faire mousser. N'empêche que wraithkiller ou pas, il était un piètre pisteur !

« Ouais, ouais, pour le moment, tu vois je suis plus intéressé par l'idée de voir la tronche du Major Lorne … tiens, je pourrais même dîner en tête à tête avec cet alien, là, l'asgard, Harmony --»

« Hermiod, abruti. »

Keith ne se laissa pas démonter.

« … si cela signifiait qu'on était enfin remonté à la surface. »

Archie haussa les épaules et continua à avancer comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait. Bah voyons ! Ce n'était certainement pas à Keith qu'il allait faire croire ça. A regret, ce dernier suivit Archie dans le couloir.

**oOoOo**

Les faisceaux lumineux de leurs P-90 éclairaient faiblement le passage devant eux. Encore des flaques d'eau, des vieux meubles éventrés et toujours pas de transporteur en vue. Keith avait prévenu Archie : au prochain croisement, il contactait le Sergent Stackhouse. Il se fichait bien de savoir pour quoi ils allaient passer et si cela allait ternir la belle image de héros d'Archie. Il préférait passer pour un con que de rester une heure de plus à déambuler dans ces couloirs déserts aux allures apocalyptiques ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri et il se mit à courir. Archie se tenait devant un mur.

« Mec, regarde, regarde, une porte ! Hey, je te l'avais bien dit que je trouverais. »

Archie lui lançait un sourire victorieux. Ouais bon, c'était bien une porte okay mais elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle d'un transporteur, on aurait plutôt dit --

« Un labo », murmura t-il.

Archie se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, un labo !? Quel labo ? »

Keith leva les yeux au ciel. Il finissait par se demander si les wraiths n'avaient pas aspiré une partie du cerveau de Keith et que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, ceci dit, il n'y avait peut-être pas grand-chose dedans avant aspiration, la différence était sans doute infime. Avec un soupir, il désigna la porte de la pointe de son P-90.

« _Cette_ porte, c'est celle d'un labo, comme ceux qui sont en haut, pas d'un transporteur ! »

Après quelques secondes d'intense confusion – mamamia pensa Keith, et dire que c'était ça qui avait sauvé Atlantis ! – un immense sourire apparu sur le visage d'Archie.

« Un labo ? Tu crois ? Cool. »

Là, c'était vraiment le pompon ! Keith en avait plus que marre de cet abruti.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas cool c'est … Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Bah quoi ? J'ouvre cette satanée porte. Relax, mec ! »

Avant que Keith ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Archie avait ouvert la porte.

Saleté de gène, pensa Keith : non seulement Archie était un idiot patenté mais en plus la chance, ou plutôt la malchance, avait voulu qu'il soit doté naturellement de ce gène ATA. Certainement la seule raison pour qu'il ait été affecté sur Atlantis, pensa Keith.

Il soupira et suivit Archie à l'intérieur.

**oOoOo**

Oh, regardez ! De l'eau par terre, de l'eau sur les mur, de l'eau au plafond, et yep, évidemment, ces foutues meubles blancs type Ikéa. Aucun goût ces Anciens. Keith soupira pour la unième fois.

C'était bien leur chance, non seulement ils se perdaient et allaient être la risée de toute la base mais en plus, ils ne pouvaient même pas s'enorgueillir d'une découverte super importante, genre de quoi sauver la planète Terre ! Non, ils avaient juste trouvé un autre pièce abandonnée, sentant le moisi, oubliée depuis des millénaires … très _cool_ en effet.

« Allez viens, on sort d'ici. Y'a rien d'intéressant là-dedans de toute ma--_aaahhh_ ! »

Il tomba de tout son long sur le sol mouillé. Génial, la journée continuait à être marquée du sceau de la poisse ! Il était maudit. Putain, mais dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était pris les pieds ? Il allait dire à Archie de faire attention à l'endroit où il marchait lorsqu'il remarqua l'air d'intense stupéfaction inscrit sur le visage de son compagnon. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans le cerveau atrophié de -- son regard suivit celui de Keith.

Il poussa un juron et porta immédiatement la main à son communicateur.

« Major Lorne ! Monsieur, nous … nous avons retrouvé le docteur McKay !»

**TBC** (meuh ? Qu'est-il arrivé à notre Roro d'amour ? )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hum, le site est encore en mode j'aitropbupourlesfêtes, je ne reçois aucune de vos reviews ! Encore heureux que je visite le site de temps à autre alors, merci pour vos reviews, je les aime encore plus que les cadeaux de Noël ! **

**oOoOo**

**2 –** Elisabeth arriva à l'infirmerie juste à temps pour voir la civière transportant Rodney disparaître dans l'une des alcôves que Carson réservait aux soins intensifs. Carson qui hurlait des ordres à des infirmières qui s'agitaient comme des abeilles dans une ruche.

Elisabeth s'approcha et Carson leva les yeux vers elle une minute, entre deux instructions.

« Pas maintenant Elisabeth. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.»

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et reprit son visage de médecin, professionnel et concentré puis une des infirmières rabattit le rideau qui entourait le lit autour duquel les abeilles de Carson s'agitaient. Elisabeth resta un moment debout, sans bouger, les yeux collés au rideau. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Carson, étouffée mais teintée d'inquiétude. Comme un automate, elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers les quartiers militaires.

Elle avait une tâche à accomplir et la redoutait presque autant que ce que Carson allait lui dire lorsqu'il sortirait de cette pièce.

**oOoOo**

Il y avait deux gardes devant la porte des quartiers du Colonel Sheppard et Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle repensa à la dernière fois où elle s'était tenue devant cette même porte, devant deux gardes. Deux gardes placés là pour protéger tous les résidents d'Atlantis du danger que représentait le Colonel John Sheppard, contaminé par le rétro virus. Dangereux … comme maintenant.

Elle salua les Marines et entra.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, comme la dernière fois. Elle avança et distingua une forme assise sur le lit. Elle prit une large inspiration. Temps de faire face au lion dans sa cage, pensa t-elle. En espérant qu'elle ne joue pas le rôle du pauvre Chrétien !

« John ? »

Une voix fatiguée lui répondit.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici Elisabeth. »

Comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, Elisabeth vint s'asseoir aux côtés de John. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Elisabeth laissa son regard errer sur la pièce : la photo de Johnny Clash, la collection de Ferris Wheel, la planche de surf, Tolstoï … tout ce qui était John se trouvait là, dans l'âme de tous ces objets. Le long du mur près de la porte se trouvaient deux béquilles, celles que Carson avait données à John au sortir de l'infirmerie. Elisabeth les pointa du menton.

« Vous ne devriez pas marcher sans elles, vous savez ce qu'a dit Carson, trois sem-- »

« J'ai demandé à Lorne de les récupérer. Ce sont des armes potentielles. Il a refusé. » John émit un petit rire. « Il serait temps de dire au SGC de cesser de recruter des têtes brûlées pour diriger le contingent militaire Atlantis, vous ne croyez pas Elisabeth ? » Il ajouta, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, « Comme les dirigeant civils d'ailleurs. »

« John, ce n'est pas --»

John se leva, prenant appui sur la table de chevet, puis se tint debout devant la petite fenêtre donnant sur l'océan, rien d'autre qu'un petit rectangle de lumière. John était l'un des rares membres seniors de la Cité à ne pas avoir exigé des quartiers avec une large baie vitrée donnant sur l'océan d'Atlantica.

« Pas quoi, Elisabeth, hein, pas quoi ? Pas vrai ? » John se pencha vers elle et haussa le ton. « Elisabeth, en refusant de me mettre aux arrêts dans une des cellules de l'aile Est vous faites courir des risques inconsidérés à -- »

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec son chef militaire, Elisabeth l'interrompit de la seule manière qui, elle le savait, aurait un effet immédiat sur lui.

« Nous avons retrouvé Rodney. »

Son annonce eu l'effet recherché. John se redressa, sourcils froncés puis il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

« Il … Il est -- » bégaya John.

« Non, John ! Il est en vie. Vous ne l'avez pas tué ! Il est vivant ! »

**oOoOo**

L'homme avait vu Weir quitter l'infirmerie. Il savait où elle allait, voir le célébrissime Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, soupçonné de meurtre avec préméditation sur le non moins célébrissime docteur Rodney McKay.

L'homme serra les poings. Il était furieux. Ces deux petits merdeux avaient tout gâché !

Son plan avait été parfaitement exécuté, sans une seule anicroche : Sheppard racontait ce qu'il avait _fait_, on ne retrouvait jamais le cadavre jeté aux poissons, toujours selon les dires de Sheppard.

Un plan parfait, vraiment.

Seulement voilà que McKay refaisait _miraculeusement_ surface, bien en vie. Ce qui foutait tout en l'air.

Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen d'honorer son contrat. Ses clients attendaient la marchandise, il les avait déjà contactés pour fixer le lieu de la livraison. Il disposait d'une semaine.

Il sourit. Après tout, il aimait les challenges, c'était ce qui faisait tout le charme du métier.

**TBC** (Huhu, un nouveau méchantpasbo ! Et le pauvre petit John qui croit avoir tué Roro … mais que s'est-il réellement passé ? Et les béquilles, c'est pour quoi ? Alala, tant de questions et dire qu'il faudra attendre la suite pour avoir des réponses …)


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews … la suite, toute chaude !**

**oOoOo**

**3 –** John tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

« C'est impossible Elisabeth ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Je … je me rappelle. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, ce qui s'est passé, je me rappelle de pourquoi je l'ai fait, pourquoi je l'ai … exécuté.»

_**Flash-back**_

_« McKaaaaaaaaaaay ! »_

_John courrait, P-90 en joue. Lors d'un tournant, il glissa sur le quai, maudissant la pluie verglacée qui tombait depuis des heures. Il allait l'avoir, il le savait. Il était en meilleure forme physique, il était un militaire, Il ALLAIT L'AVOIR. Il le fallait, McKay était coupable. Il avait détruit les ¾ d'un système solaire … il avait trahi la confiance que John avait en lui, il avait failli les tuer, lui et tout l'équipage du Daedalus. _

_Le docteur Rodney McKay n'était pas un génie, c'était un fou. Un fou dangereux. Brendan Gall, Peter Grodin, qui disait que ce n'était pas lui qui les avait tués ? Pour la gloire, pour un prix Nobel. Oui, le docteur Rodney McKay était un fou qu'il fallait stopper avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres morts. _

_Et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. _

_McKay ne lui échapperait pas. _

_« McKaaaaaaaaaay ! »_

_Là, une ombre, des bruits de pas. John accéléra. Et il le vit. Juste en face de lui, à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres. _

_Il tira. _

_Le corps parut se figer un instant puis commença sa descente vers le sol. Lentement, comme au ralenti, John vit McKay tomber face contre terre. Lorsqu'il arriva près du corps, son P-90 toujours en joue, McKay le fixait. Un petit filet de sans coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais John ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses mensonges, toujours des mensonges. Il avait été piégé une fois, cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il sortit son 9mn de son holster et tira. Une, deux, trois fois … il vida son chargeur dans le corps devant lui. _

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« Je l'ai tué Elisabeth ! TUE ! Exécuté comme un chien. J'ai été le juge et le bourreau. Je suis un meurtrier, j'ai tué … j'ai tué mon meilleur ami ! » Hurla John. De rage, il attrapa la lampe de chevet et l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur en face du lit. « Un meurtrier, voilà ce que je suis, et … et je crois que vous feriez mieux de sortir maintenant. »

Elisabeth était pétrifiée. Elle connaissait bien John. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses tous ensemble depuis leur arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase. Ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt ce qu'il était persuadé avoir fait le détruisait petit à petit.

« John … »

« _MAINTENANT_ ! »

Les deux gardes entrèrent, alertés par les cris, arme aux poings.

« M'dame ? » interrogea l'un d'eux.

« Ca va sergent, ça va. »

John s'était rassis sur le lit et lui tournait le dos.

« John … »

Silence.

« John, je … je vous contacte dès que j'en sais plus sur l'état de santé de Rodney et nous »

John se mit à rire. Un rire qui sonna sinistrement aux oreilles d'Elisabeth.

« Oui, c'est ça, n'hésitez pas à me faire part du bilan de santé de Rodney. Je suis certain que Carson peut faire des miracles avec un corps criblé d'une douzaine de balles ! »

Elisabeth allait lui répondre lorsque son communicateur grésilla.

« Je vais revenir John. »

Elle sortit sans qu'il lui ait adressé un autre mot.

Dans le couloir, Elisabeth actionna son communicateur.

_//Elisabeth ?//_

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

« Carson, est-ce qu'il … »

_//Non, non, il est toujours en vie mais_// il marqua une pause avant de reprendre_. //Elisabeth, je crois que vous devriez me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.//_

De toute manière, elle était déjà dans un transporteur avec la ferme intention de s'y rendre.

« J'arrive. »

**oOoOo**

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Elisabeth se dirigea droit vers l'unité de soins intensifs. Elle aperçut Carson en compagnie du docteur Heightmeyer. Ils étaient tous les deux près d'un lit autour duquel le rideau était à moitié rabattu.

Elisabeth ralentit le pas. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle avait lu les aveux de John. Des aveux terribles. Très imagés. _Trop_ imagés.

« Ah, Elisabeth, justement nous vous attendions avant de prendre toute décision » lui annonça Carson, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du lit.

Dans quelques secondes elle verrait le patient qui y reposait. Elle verrait Rodney. Elle verrait son corps rattaché à toute les machines dont disposait Carson, des machines qui respirait pour lui, qui le nourrissait, qui assumait les fonctions les plus primaires, le maintenant ainsi en vie. Elle posa la main sur le lit. Elle y était … et ce qu'elle vit la fit presque reculer de surprise.

Elle se tourna vers Carson, un air de totale stupéfaction sur le visage, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

**TBC** (Argh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Roro, hein, quoi, quoi … bah faudra attendre la suite pour e savoir. Yep, j'ai pris des cours de lectricetorture auprès d'Alhennor, vous savez celle qui n'a toujours pas publié la suite de JPVY …)


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et on continue … **

**oOoOo**

**4 –** Carson fit asseoir Elisabeth.

« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi nous nous attendions n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était fatiguée, comme si toute la tension des dix derniers jours s'était brutalement évaporée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un organisme épuisé. Mais ce qui frappait avant tout, c'était son ton : soulagé. Et Elisabeth comprenait pourquoi.

Elisabeth hocha la tête.

« Que … Comment est-ce possible ? »

Carson soupira et entra en mode docteur.

« Notre plus gros problème en ce moment, c'est une hypothermie sévère, pas étonnant vu qu'il a du passer plusieurs jours dans la salle où il a été trouvé. Cela aurait pu être pire mais il a eu de la chance, si je puis dire. En ambiance froide, les vêtements, mêmes mouillés, limitent les fuites de chaleur. Son taux de glycémie est un peu bas mais un léger soluté glucosé devrait suffire à le relever. Il a quelques ecchymoses, mais rien de bien sérieux.»

Elisabeth leva les yeux vers Carson.

« Mais … ? »

Carson soupira.

« Lorsque les soldats McGowann et Reilly l'ont retrouvé, Rodney était sous perfusions. Plusieurs perfusions … Nous sommes en train d'analyser ce qui se trouvait dans ces dernières. A première vue, je dirais un petit coktail ... »

« Un … coktail ? »

« Oui, une camisole chimique si vous préférez. Plus efficace que les barreaux d'une prison mais ... » Il s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils. Elisabeth remarqua sa mâchoire serrée.

« Mais, Carson ? »

Carson soupira.

« Mais cela peut aussi être dangereux si les doses sont trop fortes ou comme dans le cas de Rodney, si la personne est sujette à diverses allergies. Je fais toujours extrêmement attention aux traitements de Rodney. La moindre erreur … » Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Je vois. »

« Je ne peux rien promettre tant que j'ignore ce qu'il y avait exactement dans ces perfusions. »

Elisabeth se tourna à nouveau vers Rodney. Il avait l'air si pâle, si immobile, comme s'il était … Elle tendit la main vers son visage et l'effleura. Chaud. Vivant. Elle soupira. Il dormait c'était tout, seulement voir Rodney comme ça, silencieux, inerte, c'était si étrange. Rodney n'était jamais immobile, il était toujours en mouvement, il communiquait avec son corps : ses mains parlaient, son corps parlaient, son visage … tout son corps s'exprimait. En plus de sa bouche jamais en repos elle non plus. John lui avait souvent raconté que lorsqu'ils passaient la nuit sur une des planètes qu'ils exploraient, c'était lui qui partageait sa tente avec Rodney – à la demande insistante de Teyla et de Ronon, apparemment – et même la nuit, leur petit génie avait du mal à se mettre en mode « dodo » : il marmonnait dans son sommeil, bougeait avec son sac de couchage. John lui avait même raconté qu'un jour … oh Mon Dieu ! John !

« John ! Il doit savoir. J'avais promis de le contacter dès que j'en saurais plus. Quel soulagement cela va être pour lui, je --»

« Non Elisabeth. »

Elisabeth se tourna vers Kate qui venait de parler.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi ? L'idée qu'il ait pu tuer Rodney le rend fou, on ne peut pas --»

« Justement, c'est là le problème. Elisabeth, le Colonel Sheppard a eu l'occasion de raconter ce qui s'est passé à plusieurs personnes : Carson, le Major Lorne, moi et vous et, » Kate secoua la tête, « je n'ai rien soupçonné jusqu'à ce que Carson m'apprenne que Rodney était en vie. » Elle soupira puis reprit « J'ai récupéré toutes les auditions et maintenant, je crois que je sais ce qui se passe. »

Carson posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elisabeth.

« Je crois que nous devrions continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau. »

**oOoOo**

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous les trois assis, Elisabeth se tourna vers Kate.

« Bien, expliquez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui ne collait pas, à part bien entendu, cette ridicule histoire de meurtre. Je pense que John a du concocter cette histoire parce qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé à Rodney, non ? »

Oh, oui, il y avait de la culpabilité chez chacun d'eux depuis Doranda. Ce qu'avait fait Rodney les avait tous mis en colère. Elle, John, Radek … ils avaient tous exprimé clairement leur désappointement. Et puis Rodney avait essayé, à sa façon maladroite d'asocial, d'arranger les choses. Elisabeth avait pardonné. Elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé. Elle aurait du stopper tout ça dès la mort de Collins mais comme les autres, elle avait voulu y croire, elle avait voulu croire qu'ils avaient enfin trouver de quoi détruire les wraiths. Et elle avait cru _en_ Rodney : ne les avait-il pas toujours sortis du pétrin ? Il avait sauvé Atlantis, plusieurs fois. Mais elle avait juste oublier que Rodney était humain et donc, faillible. Et il avait échoué. Non, ils avaient tous échoué. Ce qui c'était passé sur Doranda, ils en étaient collectivement responsables. Rodney avait juste été le bouc émissaire idéal.

Elle savait que John en voulait toujours à Rodney. Leurs relations avaient changé. Ils ne se voyaient que lors des briefings et des réunions officielles. Leurs échanges l'avaient toujours fait sourire : piques fraternelles, moqueuses mais marquées du sceau de l'amitié. Même ça, avait disparu, les piques étaient toujours là, mais elles visaient à blesser. Surtout celles de John. John qui en voulait toujours à Rodney … ou qui s'en voulait. Elisabeth soupçonnait que John, en sa qualité de responsable de la sécurité d'Atlantis, se reprochait tout ce qui tournait mal dans celle-ci. Et dieu sait que Doranda avait mal tourné ! La culpabilité le rongeait à petit feu, comme un acide.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Elisabeth sursauta lorsque Kate reprit ses explications.

« Non. C'est pire que ça, j'en ai peur. J'ai réécouté les différentes auditions du Colonel et … »

« Et ? Et bien quoi ? » Le regard d'Elisabeth allait de Carson à Kate, qui avaient l'air tous les deux encore plus inquiets que pour Rodney.

« Elisabeth, ses aveux, ils sont identiques, à chaque fois. Les mêmes descriptions, non seulement de la scène, mais aussi des sentiments qu'il a éprouvés en tirant. Les mêmes images expliquées pratiquement avec les mêmes mots, les mêmes expressions. Redire, dans des circonstances aussi différentes, exactement la même chose est impossible sauf si … »

Elisabeth termina sa phrase pour elle.

« Sauf si on a planté ces images, ces sentiments dans votre cerveau. »

**TBC** … Ooooh, lavage de cerveau, cool … euh, enfin, non pas cool, pas cool du tout parce que – héhé, vous pensiez que j'allais vous dire pourquoi, hein, bah non, faudra attendre la suite pour ça !

**Note** pour Charlie (et Cie) : C'est une fic GEN et qui le restera (j'ai eu envie d'une fic friendship et puis c'est franchement moins difficile à écrire )


	5. Chapter 5

**_Maiseuh, y'en a marre de ffnet tout cassé ! Je ne reçois aucune alerte, encore heureux que je passe régulièrement sur le site, sinon, je n'aurais pas lu vos gentilles reviews. Un autre petit chapitre, ça vous dit ?_**

**oOoOo**

**5 –** Le bureau de Carson était devenu très silencieux. Elisabeth se leva.

« Ce que vous dites, c'est que quelqu'un à … quoi ? Fait subir un lavage de cerveau au Colonel Sheppard ? »

Elle n'en revenait pas, cela faisait si … si cliché ! Comme dans ces vieux films d'espionnage des années 60, lors de la guerre froide.

« Cela y ressemble fort en effet, » lui répondit Kate. « Je souhaite que Carson le réexamine. La première fois, nous pensions juste avoir affaire à un simple trauma physique. Cette fois, nous avons une autre piste à suivre. Plus complexe mais j'espère que nous trouverons quelque chose, sinon … »

« Sinon ? » demanda Elisabeth.

Kate soupira.

« Je pourrais essayer l'hypnose régressive, cela donne souvent d'excellents résultats. Espérons que l'examen physique nous en apprendra plus. »

**oOoOo**

John fixait les murs de l'infirmerie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Carson l'avait examiné le matin même. La fracture se rétablissait bien et les maux de tête avaient pratiquement disparu, alors quoi ?

Il avait été surpris lorsque Lorne était venu le chercher, lui expliquant que Beckett souhaitait faire un check-up complet. Il avait essayé d'argumenter. Bon sang, ce type était encore plus têtu que lui ! Lorne lui avait juste lancé un petit sourire et l'avait confié aux bons soins de deux Marines. Deux gamins … s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu … il aurait pu quoi ? S'échapper ? Leur faire la peau ? Oui. Il avait appris à tuer d'une bonne centaine de manière, avec n'importe quoi, de la cuiller à thé en passant par le bouton de manchette. Il aurait pu tenter quelque chose mais à quoi bon. Il méritait d'être jugé, enfermé et que l'on jette la clé au loin. Qu'on l'oublie. Parce qu'il était dangereux.

Il avait perdu la tête.

Peut-être était-ce dû au stress. Après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu ce poste, jamais souhaité avoir la responsabilité de la vie de près de deux cent personnes, la plupart civiles. Des scientifiques … Non dieu. Il avait tué Rodney !

Il regarda ses mains. Le sang. Il pouvait encore voir le sang. Il s'était lavé les mains avec l'eau de pluie, heureux qu'Atlantica efface la souillure provoquée par le sang de McKay. Il se rappelait de l'immense soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait balancé le corps dans l'eau. Il s'était penché pour le voir s'enfoncer et, sa besogne terminée, il avait repris le chemin de la Cité tout en sifflotant.

C'est en rentrant qu'il était tombé. La pluie verglacée avait transformé le quai en véritable patinoire. C'est là que l'équipe de Lorne l'avait retrouvé. Résultat des courses : léger traumatisme crânien et fracture du péroné (1). Un beau plâtre et des béquilles pour la fracture et du Paracétamol pour les maux de têtes. C'était tout …

Il avait tué Rodney et lui, il s'en tirait avec un plâtre en résine rose.

Il avait envie de pleurer, ou de hurler, ou de frapper quelque chose … parfois, les trois à la fois.

« Ah, Colonel. Voyons comment se porte cette tête, hein ? »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Carson l'aveuglait déjà avec cet affreux petit stylo lampe qu'il affectionnait tant. Dès que la lumière toucha sa rétine, la douleur fut fulgurante. Il battit l'objet devant lui.

« Argh ! Bon sang Carson, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire, me rendre aveugle ! »

« Hum, photosensible … »

Bravo, dix ans d'études pour _ça_ ! Qui ne réagirait pas lorsqu'une source de lumière aveuglante était dirigée directement dans ses yeux.

« Bien, bien, maintenant … »

Et Carson passa en mode Beckett. John trouvait la différence vraiment étonnante : d'un côté, il y avait Carson, l'ami, l'écossais parfois un peu sensible mais loyal et de l'autre, le docteur Beckett, fiable et professionnel.

Et John savait qu'il ne pouvait se confier ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Carson connaissait Rodney depuis l'Antarctique. Ils étaient -- _avaient_ été amis. Quant au docteur Beckett, il avait vu ce que John avait fait.

John était seul.

**oOoOo**

Une fois son examen clinique terminé, Carson confia John à une infirmière. Une mignonne petite rousse criblée de tâches de rousseurs. Son tag disait Chiara Munday. Elle devait faire partie du dernier contingent arrivé sur Atlantis par le Daedalus parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle lui prit quelques litres de sang. Rodney avait raison, le staff infirmier de Carson avait tout de vampires … Rodney.

Non, ne pas penser à ça. Il avait commis l'irréparable, maintenant, il devait assumer.

« Vous allez bien Colonel ? » La voix était pleine de compassion et John crut un moment qu'il allait craquer, là, face à une parfaite inconnue. Il secoua la tête. Non, vraiment, il allait super bien, il avait tué de sang-froid son meilleur ami, meilleur ami dont le corps devait se trouver quelque part dans cette foutue infirmerie. Franchement tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, non ?

Chiara se pencha vers lui, il leva la tête vers elle prête à la charmer pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, il était un spécialiste, lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils. Elle se pencha davantage et posa la main sur sa tempe. Surpris par son geste, il saisit son poignet.

« Hey ! »

« Monsieur, lâchez là. _Maintenant_. »

John tourna la tête vers le jeune Marine qui se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes de cela près de la porte et qui maintenant le tenait en joue avec son 9mn. Pas aussi gamin que cela en fin de compte, se dit-il.

« Non, non, tout va bien soldat McGowann. Je crois … »

Chiara avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« … Je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour le docteur Beckett » puis elle se tourna vers John. « Et pour vous aussi Colonel. »

**TBC** (huhuhu, qu'a donc bien pu découvrir Chiara ? Mystère, mystère … sauf pour Miss Sheppard (damned !))

(1) Rigolo cette fracture, selon les médecins, soit on vous plâtre cinq semaines, soit on vous dit juste de faire attention. Bon, le péroné n'est pas un os porteur ce qui peut expliquer l'absence de plâtre, sauf sans doute lorsque votre fracture se double d'un problème de ligament ou d'une autre fracture genre tibia. Bref … c'était la minute doctissimo !


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes des anges ! Vlà une petite suite ...**

**oOoOo**

**6 –** Elisabeth entra en courant dans l'infirmerie. Carson l'avait fait appelée et c'était apparemment urgent. Elle l'avisa en grande conversation avec une de ses infirmières.

« Carson ? Un problème ? Rodney ? »

« Oh, non, non Elisabeth. Il semblerait que je n'ai que de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, à commencer par le Colonel Sheppard, enfin, je pense que nous pouvons dire qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'au moins, maintenant nous savons dans quelle direction regar--»

Elisabeth l'interrompit. Elle aimait beaucoup Carson, vraiment, mais parfois il était juste si, si … _impossible_ ! Son esprit se mettait à vagabonder au milieu d'une explication essentielle et vous vous retrouviez à attendre qu'il termine cette dernière pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Carson. A l'essentiel, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Il se tourna vers l'infirmière avec laquelle il était en train de discuter. « Chiara a trouvé la réponse à notre question : les Tok'Râ. »

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils, manifestement perdue.

« Les Tok'Râ ? Que viennent-ils faire dans cette histoire ? »

Chiara prit la parole.

« J'ai travaillé une dizaine d'années au SGC et la petite cicatrice que le Colonel Sheppard porte sur la tempe gauche correspond exactement à celle avec laquelle sont revenus les membres de SG1 après une de leur mission. Hathor avait utilisé sur eux un appareil qui a pour fonction de stimuler la mémoire d'un individu (2). »

Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson. Ce dernier tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la table près de lui.

« Dès que Chiara m'a parlé de cette cicatrice, j'ai fait quelques recherches et, » il pointa son doigt vers l'écran. « Voici un de ces stimulateurs mnémoniques. »

La photographie était celle d'un petit capteur de forme circulaire, gros comme un ongle.

« J'ai rééxaminé le Colonel Sheppard. Le coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête lors de sa chute sur le quai a caché la cicatrice et maintenant que l'hématome se résorbe, elle est bien visible. »

« De la technologie Tok'Râ … mais comment est-ce possible ! » s'exclama Elisabeth, abasourdie par de cette révélation pour le moins surprenante.

« Ca, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Par ailleurs, les comptes-rendus du SGC sur cette technologie ne parlent pas d'implantation de fausse mémoire. »

« Donc, nous avons affaire à de la technologie ToK'Râ _trafiquée_. »

Carson soupira, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« On le dirait bien oui, ce qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Lors de la mission dont parle Chiara, la mémoire des membres de SG1 a été manipulée de manière à ce qu'ils ne se rappellent pas l'embuscade dans laquelle ils étaient tombés en passant la Porte des Etoiles, ainsi que le sort de Teal'c, mais après leur retour au SGC, il ne semble pas qu'ils aient un jour retrouvé cette partie de leur mémoire. »

« Ce qui nous laisse où exactement ? » demanda Elisabeth.

« Je l'ignore, mais il se peut que nous ayons besoin de ce stimulateur mnémonique pour rétablir la _vraie_ mémoire du Colonel, ou à tout le moins effacer les faux éléments qui y ont été implantés. En attendant, vous devez comprendre que pour lui, tout est vrai, ce qu'il a vu, fait, ressenti, tout est _réel_. Il va avoir besoin de notre aide Elisabeth … »

**oOoOo**

John s'impatientait. Il avait déjà subi deux assauts de la part de Carson – traduction : examen complet de la tête aux pieds avec tout le grand jeu, scanner, RMI et tout le tralala. Il en avait assez de se les geler sur un lit d'infirmerie et que tout le monde le regarde en souriant niaisement comme s'il allait mourir !

Il soupira. Si seulement, si seulement … il n'avait pas envie de mourir mais il sentait qu'il aurait _dû_ mourir après ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, il aurait _dû_ …

« Il va bien vous savez … »

John leva les yeux vers le gamin, un certain McGowann, le Marine « pas-si-gamin-que-ça-après-tout » qui le surveillait.

« Qui va bien ? Je ne --»

Le visage de McGowann s'illumina d'un large sourire.

« Oh, mais le docteur McKay bien sûr, Monsieur ! »

John se figea. Ok, il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu pendant un quart de seconde penser de ce bleu, parce qu'il était manifestement privé d'un organe essentiel pour survivre dans la galaxie de Pégase, ou nulle part ailleurs d'ailleurs : un cerveau.

Rodney ne pouvait pas bien aller, pour la bonne raison que Rodney reposait par quelques centaines de milliers de km de fond. John devrait dire à Carson que ce n'était pas à lui de subir tous ces examens mais à la pauvre chose qui se trouvait au garde à vous devant lui. Avec un peu de chance, Carson retrouverait peut-être le cerveau manquant … Encore qu'il ne croyait pas trop aux miracles en ce moment.

« McGowann » grogna John, « je ne crois pas que --»

« Je peux vous mener à lui si vous voulez, je ne pense pas que le docteur Beckett y verra à redire maintenant que tout le monde sait la vérité, et puis comme c'est votre ami, c'est normal, non ? Je veux dire, si vous voulez le voir bien sûr, Monsieur. »

**oOoOo**

Keith ne comprenait pas bien ces gens.

On lui avait d'abord vanté leur intelligence et il avait découvert Reilly, ensuite, on lui avait rabattu les oreilles des soi-disant sacro-saintes amitiés qui existaient dans les équipes SG, et que justement SGA1 n'avait rien à envier à la fameuse SG1 en la matière : amis, à la vie à la mort, un truc de ce genre. Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui offrait en lieu et place de Colonel O'Neill ? Le Colonel Sheppard qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller voir McKay, un type qui était aux dires de tous, son meilleur pote !

Le docteur Beckett avait pourtant du lui dire qu'il était vivant et qu'il ne l'avait pas tué en fin de compte – même si Keith ne parvenait pas à tout piger de ce côté-là : comment pouvait on _croire_ avoir tué quelqu'un ? – alors, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait l'ami loyal, hein ?

Keith réitéra néanmoins sa proposition.

« Il n'est pas très loin. » Il montra l'alcôve où était McKay de la main. « Je crois qu'il est toujours sous l'effet des drogues que ces salopards lui ont administrées, d'ailleurs c'est sur une saloperie de perfusion que j'ai glissé lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé et --»

Sheppard le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

Merde ! Il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe à ce qu'il disait et surtout avec qui il le disait. Ce type était son supérieur, un putain de Colonel et pas Reilly.

« Euh, je veux dire, euh, Monsieur. Si vous voulez, enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, Monsieur.»

Génial maintenant il se mettait à bégayer, voilà qui allait certainement arranger ses états de service.

Keith allait laisser Sheppard tranquille – après tout, c'était pas ses affaires tout ça, non ? – lorsque ce dernier finit par se lever. Il récupéra ses béquilles et fit quelques pas hésitants dans l'infirmerie puis se tourna vers Keith.

« Alors soldat, vous me montrer _McKay_ ou pas ? »

**oOoOo**

Non, John ne croyait pas aux miracles. En même temps, il avait envie d'y croire … juste une fois.

McGowann avait l'air tellement sûr de lui. Bien sûr, il devait se tromper. Il ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas se tromper. Peut-être parlait-il tout simplement d'un autre patient. McGowann venait d'arriver, il ne devait même pas avoir rencontré McKay. Oui, c'était ça, juste une erreur … mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui lui disait « et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était Rodney derrière ce rideau, bien vivant ? Et si … ? » et cette petite voix se faisait fichtrement persistante.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

**oOoOo**

Elisabeth poussa ce qui devait être son dix millième ,soupirs de la journée.

« Bien, un problème à résoudre à la fois et … Oh, et pour Rodney ? Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez _deux_ bonnes nouvelles. »

Carson tapota une fois encore sur son ordinateur.

« Voilà le résultat des analyses effectuées sur le soluté. Comme je le pensais nous sommes bien face à un joli petit coktail : rohypnol, marijuana et xanax, le tout avec une pointe de curare ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus terrien. »

Carson fulminait, poing serré, yeux fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elisabeth pâlit en écoutant la liste du _cocktail_.

« Mon Dieu, le Rohypnol, ce n'est pas, une Date Rape Drug (3) ? Carson est-ce que … »

Elle laissa la question en suspens, incapable de la prononcer à voix haute.

« Non, non, il n'a pas été … » Carson soupira. « Non, Elisabeth. Avec ça, ses kidnappeurs s'assuraient juste qu'il reste inconscient ou trop faible et désorienté pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il devrait avoir expulsé tout ça de son système dans une vingtaine d'heures, nous aidons un peu à accélérer le processus avec un soluté salin. Je vais le garder sous moniteur cardiaque, à cause du curare, mais c'est juste une précaution, d'ailleurs je -- »

Un cri l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

**TBC** … Meuh qui c'est qui crie comme ça ?

(2) Saison 2, Après un long sommeil. Cette technologie réapparaît dans les épisodes les flammes de l'enfer (saison 3) et Chimères (saison 7). Félicitation à VLU et Miss Sheppard qui avaient trouvé !

(3) Ce petit « coktail », comme l'appelle Carson, est en effet parfois utilisé dans les crimes sexuels, notamment le viol. Le Rohypnol a comme effet, en plus de plonger la victime dans l'inconscience, d'induire des pertes de mémoire (idem pour la Kétamine). La marijuana (qui est souvent remplacé par de l'alcool) agit comme un désinhibiteur. Les effets anxiolytiques du xanax conduisant à rendre la victime plus malléable (idem avec un myorelaxant). Enfin, le curare, à faible dose, a des propriétés paralysantes. On parle de Date Rape Drug. Le tout est incolore et inodore. En boîte, ne buvez jamais dans un verre que l'on a pas servi devant vous ou que vous avez laissé sans surveillance mesdemoiselles, ok ? Après la minute Doctissimo, c'était la minute Maman veillant sur ses petits !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nope, ce ne sont pas les Goa'oulds mais ce n'est pas loin, pas loin du tout ... Allez, encore un petit chapitre avant de vous souhaiter un bon réveillon ! Et bien sûr, merci pour les reviews !_**

**oOoOo**

**7 **– Rodney avait le mal de mer. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait une sensation de mal de mer, c'était comme le tournis. Oui, c'était ça, comme s'il allait tomber sauf que … sauf qu'il était allongé. Il savait qu'il était allongé, il pouvait sentir les draps sous ses doigts, le matelas en dessous de lui. Pas son matelas orthopédique en tous les cas, non ça c'était un matelas mou et trop étroit et … et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette impression de vertige s'il était allongé ? Peut-être qu'il en saurait plus s'il ouvrait les yeux. Il essaya. Pour les refermer immédiatement. C'était pire ! Cette fois, c'était toute la pièce autour de lui qui tournait, tournait, tournait, comme une toupie folle.

Ok, c'était ridicule. Les pièces ne sont pas des toupies, l'espace ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il en était sûr. Il était astrophysicien, il savait tout sur l'espace. Et l'espace n'est pas une toupie.

Bien, il fallait qu'il réessaye.

Cette fois, Rodney se força à garder les yeux ouverts. La nausée faillit avoir raison de lui mais il se contrôla. Pas de toupie, pas de vomis. Hey, ça rimait, cool non ? Non, répondit une petite voix au fond de lui, ce n'est pas cool parce que la pièce tourne bel et bien comme une toupie et que tu as bel et bien envie de vomir (). Génial, comme si c'était le genre d'idée à avoir lorsqu'on essayait justement de se prouver que petit 1) on n'était pas dans une pièce qui jouait au toupie et petit 2) on n'avait pas envie de vomir et … et il y avait manifestement quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark si ses deux préoccupations du moment était l'étrange comportement de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et l'état de rébellion de son estomac.

Il essaya de tourner la tête. _Waaaaooooooooouu_, double lutz et triple salto. Confirmation de la toupie folle mon Capitaine !

C'était assez frustrant.

Et puis il la remarqua. Là, juste devant lui. Une masse blanche surmontée d'une tâche noire.

Rodney cligna des yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir l'image devant lui.

_Blink, blink. _

Non, image toujours aussi floue encore que Rodney pouvait deviner les formes de bras et de jambes. Donc, la chose noire devait être une tête ou bien … oh, oui, bien entendu, des cheveux ! Beaucoup de cheveux. Bizarre les cheveux. Qui cela pouvait-il ê-- La révélation s'imposa brutalement à lui.

« Sheppard ? » murmura t-il. Encore qu'il avait plus eu l'impression de croasser que de parler et que son "Sheppard" était sorti comme un pitoyable « Shhhhh'prrrr ».

Pas brillant tout ça pour l'homme le plus brillant de toute la galaxie, non ? Et pourquoi … ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri perçant.

**oOoOo**

Keith se tenait aux côtés de Sheppard. Et il commençait à se sentir super mal à l'aise. Supraméga mal à l'aise en fait.

Sheppard était debout devant le lit de McKay, silencieux, les yeux écarquillés, sa respiration un peu haletante. Bizarre …

« Euh, vous allez bien Monsieur ? »

C'est à ce moment là que McKay ouvrit les yeux, enfin, il les fit papillonner un bon moment avant que ces derniers ne se stabilisent en deux petites fentes bleues. McKay tourna la tête de gauche à droite, ferma les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement puis il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur le Colonel. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Il se tenait là, appuyé sur ses béquilles, la bouche ouverte.

Et là, McKay dit quelque chose. Ca ressemblait à une sorte de gargouillement en fait mais ouais, on aurait bien dit qu'il avait reconnu le Colonel.

Keith était ravi. Il se tourna vers Sheppard mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit le visage de celui-ci. Il était décomposé.

« Non … » murmura Sheppard puis il recula, se cognant à un des moniteurs. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le sol. « Non, non, non, non, NON ! » Ses murmures s'étaient transformés en cris terrifiés. Keith se précipita vers lui.

« Monsieur ! Calmez vous, tout va bien, il va bien, je vous assure, c'est juste les drogues ! »

Mais au lieu de calmer son supérieur, ses paroles ne semblèrent que l'agiter davantage. Keith essaya de l'aider à se relever mais brusquement, Sheppard se dégagea et se rua sur le lit de McKay et avant que Keith n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sheppard avait attrapé le scientifique par le col de son pyjama et le secouait comme un prunier en criant « Non, je vous ai tué, vous êtes mort, mort ! MORT !». Keith ceintura son supérieur d'une prise qui les envoya tous les deux bouler dans les moniteurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici. » fit une voix à l'accent reconnaissable entre mille. « _JésusMarieJoseph_ ! Chiara vite préparez moi 5cc d'Halopéridol ! »

Keith avait l'impression de tenir Tazz, le diable de Tasmanie (4), en personne dans ses bras tant le Colonel se démenait, apparemment prêt à sauter à nouveau à la gorge de McKay puis soudain, avant même que Beckett ne lui injecte le contenu de la seringue qu'il tenait entre les mains, Sheppard porta ses deux mains à sa tête poussa un hurlement et perdit connaissance.

**oOoOo**

C'était parfait, pensa l'homme, en fixant le petit drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Voilà qui lui donnait une idée.

Il avait d'abord pensé reprogrammer le stimulateur mnémonique pour qu'il pousse Sheppard au suicide, mais en fin de compte, à part le débarrasser d'un obstacle potentiel, cela ne lui aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Non, _ça_ c'était beaucoup mieux !

Sheppard n'allait pas se suicider, il allait juste devenir fou … ce qui le conduirait éventuellement au suicide. Petit bonus.

Décidément, ces petits stimulateurs étaient bien pratiques surtout depuis qu'Anubis les avait, disons, _améliorés_. Non seulement ils permettaient de sonder un esprit et d'en extraire toutes les informations dont vous aviez besoin plus efficacement que n'importe quel sérum de vérité, mais en plus, on pouvait aussi implanter une mémoire factice. Pratique vraiment. Il en avait toujours quelques un sur lui.

Bien, pendant que Weir et Beckett seraient _trèèèès_ occupés à essayer de trouver un moyen de sauver Sheppard, il aurait les mains libres pour récupérer sa précieuse marchandise.

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours.

**TBC** … Oh non, Johnny y devient fou ! Et puis, non de non, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue marchandise ?!

() Dédicace vomis spéciale VLU ! Have fun tonight !


	8. Chapter 8

**BONNE ANNEE ! Plein de bonnes choses, à toutes et à tous ...**

**oO Chapitre dédié à Korrigan, pour sa super gentille review du chapitre 7, mici madame !Oo**

**oOoOo**

**8** – Rodney poussa un soupir et referma le dossier qu'il essayait en vain de lire depuis plus d'une heure. Son regard ne cessait de dévier sur la porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. La porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le colonel Sheppard.

Nouveau soupir.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à travailler, il décida de fermer l'ordinateur. Windows XP refusa bien entendu de se fermer – Windows était décidément un sofware aussi sûr que les Géniis l'étaient comme alliés, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! – et il dut se résoudre à l'éteindre manuellement. Il posa l'ordinateur portable près de lui et s'allongea.

Il avait instruction de ne pas se lever tant que les drogues qui lui avaient été administrées n'avaient pas définitivement quitté son organisme, en raison d'un éventuel « ceci ou cela » … il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait très attention à ce que lui avait dit Carson, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé à son réveil.

Refaire surface en ayant l'impression d'avoir fumé la moquette était déjà déplaisant mais se faire secouer dans tous les sens comme un os dans la gueule d'un chien, là ça battait tout !

Et puis Carson lui avait expliqué. Tout.

Sheppard croyait qu'il l'avait tué. Non, il _savait_ qu'il l'avait tué – exécuté par balles, corps jeté dans l'océan, charmant ! – et le voir vivant lui avait tout simplement fait perdre la tête.

Rodney frissonna. Il avait toujours eu peur de _ça_, des gens qui perdent pied avec la réalité, de ceux qui sombrent dans la folie. Son co-locataire à la fac avait été diagnostiqué schizophrène et il n'avait jamais pu mener à bien ses études. Il avait paru si normal et puis … et puis, il avait changé. Mais il s'agissait d'une pathologie et non d'un effet induit. Pas comme dans le cas de Sheppard : quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire croire qu'il avait tué Rodney.

Son regard se porta à nouveau vers la porte.

Carson lui avait expliqué que le Colonel avait subi l'équivalent Tok'Ra d'un lavage de cerveau et qu'il n'était donc pas responsable de ces actes. Pas responsable … sauf que … Rodney frissonna. Et si au plus profond de lui, c'était ce que Sheppard avait réellement voulu ? Se débarrasser de lui pour de bon, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait sur Doranda. Il avait failli le tuer là-bas, si Sheppard ne l'avait pas empoigné, ils seraient certainement morts tous les deux.

Il avait entendu deux infirmiers discuter entre eux. L'un d'eux soutenait qu'un lavage de cerveau, à l'instar de l'hypnose, ne peut pas conduire à obliger quelqu'un à agir contre ces convictions. Peut-être avait-il raison … peut-être que … Non. C'était ridicule. Sheppard lui en voulait, et il avait sans doute un _peu_ raison mais de là à le supprimer.

Alors qui ? Et pourquoi ? Sheppard était-il le seul visé par ce qui apparaissait clairement être une machination ou bien Rodney était-il lui aussi concerné ? Avait-il été choisi comme victime au hasard ou pas ?

Bon sang, toutes ces questions dignes d'un roman d'Agatha Christie lui donnaient un horrible mal de tête. Rodney aimait les questions de type mathématique, scientifique, faciles à résoudre, pas celles comportant des facteurs humains pour lesquelles il n'avait aucun don.

Voyons, de quoi se rappelait-il ? Ce fichu cocktail, comme aimait à l'appeler Carson, lui avait vidé la tête. Pas moyen qu'il se rappelle la dernière semaine … une semaine, on lui avait volé une semaine de sa vie.

Et il voulait savoir qui et pourquoi.

Il ferma les yeux. Ok, on prend une large inspiration et on se concentre : sur quoi travaillait-il avant d'avoir _disparu_. Il se souvenait qu'une épidémie avait ravagé les rangs des techniciens et scientifiques d'Atlantis. Une maladie à boutons, un truc que les enfants attrapent, euh, ah oui, la varicelle. Ou bien était-ce la scarlatine ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient du se partager leurs tâches et il s'était retrouvé à vérifier l'inventaire de la dernière cargaison du Daedalus reparti il y avait une quinzaine de jours et … Rodney se figea.

Le Daedalus, de la technologie Tok'Ra … les deux étaient nécessairement liés : le ou les personnes qui avaient fait ça à Sheppard devaient être arrivées à bord du Daedalus lors de son dernier passage !

Rodney récupéra l'ordinateur et l'ouvrit fiévreusement. Il tenait une piste, il en était certain !

Et il y avait quelqu'un, avec qui il voulait partager cette découverte.

**oOoOo**

John fixait le plafond en murmurant …

_Rodney est vivant, je n'ai pas tué Rodney, Rodney est vivant, je n'ai pas tué Rodney. _

Il ferma les yeux et répéta cette phrase, encore et encore. Peut-être qu'il finirait par y croire s'il le disait suffisamment de fois.

Carson et Heightmeyer lui avaient expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé, Carson avec sa douceur habituelle et Kate avec son côté psy-à-deux-balles plutôt horripilant, mais bon, au moins elle était mignonne. Et blonde, aurait immédiatement ajouté Rodney …

John se mordit les lèvres.

_Rodney est vivant, vivant, vivant …_

Il prit une large inspiration.

Lavage de cerveau, fausse mémoire, ToK'Ra … Bienvenue dans le monde de SG version John Le Carré. L'espion qui venait du froid n'avait plus qu'à se rhabiller devant l'espion qui venait d'une autre galaxie.

_Espion_ … Elisabeth était sûre d'elle, il y avait un ennemi parmi eux, quelqu'un qui s'était infiltré dans leur rang et qui leur avait fait _ça_.

_Rodney est vivant, je ne l'ai pas tué, vivant, il est vivant …_

Et John comptait bien le retrouver et lui faire payer cher son petit jeu.

Carson et Heightmeyer avaient été on ne peut plus clair : sa petite réaction de ce matin était la preuve que la petite manipulation dont il avait été l'objet ne s'effacerait pas si facilement. Il savait que Rodney était en vie, il l'avait vu de ses yeux et pourtant son cerveau criait « non, c'est faux, je l'ai tué ! ». Et il avait une sacrée voix de ténor …

John poussa un soupir. Heightmeyer lui avait dit qu'en attendant d'en savoir un peu plus sur les stimulateurs mnémoniques, ils allaient travailler ensemble sur la « reconstruction » des évènements, en remplaçant le faux par le vrai. D'où les exercices : répéter la vérité, des dizaines, des centaines de fois, comme un écolier puni.

_Toc, Toc. _

John fronça les sourcils. Et poussa un énième soupir. Ce devait être Chiara qui venait demander son petit litre de sang quotidien. Elle repartait généralement avec une demi douzaine de petits tubes.

« Euh, Colonel ? Vous êtes réveillé ? » fit une voix masculine, une voix qu'il connaissait bien, une voix qui appartenait à un mor-- non.

_Rodney est en vie, en vie, en vie …_

… Et il était manifestement devant la porte de sa chambre.

John s'immobilisa dans son lit, le sang qui affluait dans ses tempes lui donnait mal à la tête, et son cœur s'affolait. Il ferma les yeux.

« McK-- » sa voix flancha. Ok, il pouvait le faire, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, aucun problème du tout. Il parlait à un ami, un ami _vivant_. « McKay ? »

« Oh, vous êtes réveillé ! » s'exclama Rodney. « Parfait, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Oui, c'était bien la voix de McKay, vibrante, excitée par la découv--

_John cria une fois encore son nom : « MCKAY ! MCKAY ! » Le vent et la pluie couvraient ses appels. Ce n'était pas un vrai problème, il savait que McKay ne se montrerait pas. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait aller le chercher là où il se terrait comme le lâche qu'il était. Il sourit. Il se sentait l'âme d'un chasseur …_

John poussa un gémissement et porta ses mains à sa tête. Il entendit la voix inquiète de McKay l'appeler.

« Colonel ! Vous allez bien ! Colonel ! »

John reprit doucement sa respiration. Le flash-back avait été intense. Ok, il lui faudrait peut-être un peu plus que la récitation de mantras pour se convaincre que les images qu'il avait dans la tête avaient été fabriquées, que tout était faux.

« Colonel ? »

Rodney tambourinait à la porte.

« Oui, oui. Ca va. »

« Oh, bien, bien. J'ai cru que … » John entendit le soupir que poussa Rodney malgré l'épaisseur de la porte. « Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, hein ? »

John débattit un moment avec lui-même, devait-il mentir ou dire la vérité, avant d'opter pour la vérité. Au point où il en était …

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

Silence, suivi d'un autre soupir toujours étouffé par la porte.

« Je … je vais vous laisser. »

John formula sa réponse en grinçant des dents.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Je reviendrais un peu plus tard … »

Cette fois, John ne répondit pas. Le simple fait d'avoir échangé ces quelques mots avec un homme qu'il était persuadé, non, qu'il _savait_ avoir tué, lui donnait le vertige. Il se sentait malade.

Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de ce merdier s'il ne pouvait même pas faire face à la réalité ?

**oOoOo**

L'homme aurait bien volontiers éclaté de rire s'il ne s'était trouvé entouré de personnes présentement peu enclines à s'amuser. La plupart étaient des amis des _pauuuuuvres_ Colonel Sheppard et Docteur McKay. Ah, l'amitié, quelle chose merveilleuse, non ?

Il gloussa. Ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui et il dut se retenir d'exploser franchement.

C'était tout simplement plus fort que lui. McKay avait voulu se confier à son meilleur ami et ce faisant, il n'avait fait qu'augmenter le pouvoir de la suggestion qu'il avait si gentiment implantée avec les stimulateurs mnémoniques.

L'homme se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Arrivé dans leur petit « coin cuisine », il prit une des tasses de café qui se trouvaient sur l'évier et se versa un café bien chaud.

Ses clients allaient être contents, il avait décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses. Il leur livrerait la marchandise après demain, mais pour cela … Il vida sa tasse et se dirigea vers son casier. Il farfouilla quelques minutes dedans et en ressortit un petit étui noir. Il l'ouvrit et caressa les deux stimulateurs mnémoniques qui reposaient gentiment dedans.

Yep, il était temps de mettre fin à cette mission.

Dommage pour le Colonel Sheppard, non ?

**TBC** … meuh, keskilvafaire celui-là ! L'une d'entre vous l'a déjà à moitié deviné …


	9. Chapter 9

_**FFNet est toujours tout cassé, y commence pas bien l'année le site mais nous si : pour bien commencer 2007, je vous propose une petite suite. Bonne lecture !**_

**oOoOo**

**9** – Rodney se frotta les yeux. Il était sur ces foutues listes depuis des heures et il avait l'impression que les lignes commençaient à gondoler devant ses yeux ! C'était si frustrant …

Il n'avait rien trouvé, rien ! Il avait commencé par la liste du personnel pour découvrir qu'il n'avait accès qu'à celle du personnel civil, la liste du personnel militaire était protégée par un mot de passe et pas moyen, sans un ordinateur un peu plus puissant, de trouver ce dernier ou de le contourner. Il faudrait pour cela, qu'il travaille dans son labo. Le problème c'était que Carson avait promis de le laisser sortir _après-demain_, pas avant. Et il ne pouvait pas demander à Radek, ce dernier lui en voulait toujours un peu depuis Doranda.

Doranda.

Il en revenait toujours là.

Si seulement il n'avait pas voulu prouver au monde entier qu'il était plus fort que les Anciens. Collins serait encore en vie, Radek accepterait de l'aider et Sheppard … Rodney soupira. Sheppard pourrait combattre plus facilement ces stupides _faux_ souvenirs. Il n'aurait certainement pas été aussi facile que cela de le convaincre qu'il avait tué Rodney s'il n'y avait pas eu Doranda, n'est-ce pas ?

Rodney soupira. Il était tout seul sur ce coup là.

Pas de problème, il avait l'habitude. Il leur montrerait qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, qu'il pouvait encore les aider, trouver _LA_ solution, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

« Hey, Doc', il est l'heure pour une petite gâterie ! »

Rodney leva les yeux vers l'infirmier. Cette fois, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ce type souriait tout le temps ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans la galaxie de Pégase et la trouver suffisamment plaisante pour sourire ? _Helloooo_, ils étaient dans une galaxie où LE prédateur était une race de vampires suceurs de force vitale sans compter les Genii. Pas franchement de quoi sourire. Et puis cette manie qu'il avait d'appeler les tablettes de glucose des « gâteries » : Rodney avait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers dans une maison de retraite à qui une des infirmières va faire, et bien exactement ça, une petite gâterie !

Il prit la tablette que l'infirmier lui tendait avec un sourire toujours éclatant, marmonna un merci, puis retourna à ses recherches.

**oOoOo**

L'homme sifflotait. Il regarda sa montre. 21:23. Timing parfait.

Il prit sa petite sacoche. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Sheppard, et le tour serait joué. Il avait eu une idée, brillante bien entendu : pourquoi se salir les mains lorsque d'autres pouvaient le faire à votre place ?

Une ou deux petites suggestions et le tour serait joué, avec bien entendu l'aide de nos amis les Goa'Ulds cette fois.

**oOoOo**

John avait chaud, vraiment chaud, un peu comme s'il se trouvait dans un sauna. Ou en Afghanistan, ou encore dans une pièce en feu. C'était l'impression qu'il avait, celle d'être en feu. Il aurait aimé se réveiller, appeler une infirmière ou Carson. Carson saurait quoi faire, il savait toujours quoi faire …

La chaleur augmenta encore d'un cran, menaçant de le suffoquer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait comme un poisson sortit hors de l'eau.

_De l'oxygène, de l'oxygène, de l'oxygène …_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, il distinguait les lumières floues des moniteurs et une forme penchée sur lui. Carson ? Il essaya de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse former un seul son.

Et l'oxygène se raréfiait. C'était comme avoir un éléphant assis sur la poitrine, pourtant, John était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun éléphant sur Atlantis. Des wraiths, ça oui, c'était possible, mais pas des éléphants, nope, pas de ça ici monsieur.

Il devenait fou, fou par manque d'oxygène et …

Il perdit connaissance.

**oOoOo**

Merde. Ca avait été juste. Il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne davantage.

L'homme essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Implanter les nouvelles données dans la mémoire de Sheppard avait été la partie facile, guérir ses blessures, en revanche … l'utilisation du dispositif de soin Goa'uld se révélait toujours sacrément drainant (5). Ils avaient réussi à modifier cet étrange gant pour qu'un humain, même s'il n'était pas un ancien hôte, puisse l'utiliser mais woaou, c'était coton. Un peu plus, il perdait Sheppard. Sa courbe de température avait fait un bond mais là, c'était ok. Disparue la fracture …

Il tapota la joue de l'homme allongé devant lui et sourit. Il aurait besoin de lui en pleine forme, et mobile …

Il se releva et quitta la chambre du colonel avec un mal de crâne de la dimension d'un vaisseau mère Goa'uld. Il bailla. Yep, lui aussi allait faire un petit somme avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

**oOoOo**

Ses yeux papillonnaient. C'était super énervant. Rodney porta la main à ses paupières et y appliqua une légère pression. Normalement, les tablettes de glucose le maintenaient plutôt dans un état de super activité alors que là, il avait l'impression de combattre contre une impression de somnolence.

Il poussa un soupir et se concentra sur la liste qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le problème venait certainement de là. Jamais vu une elcture aussi passionnante ... L'inventaire de la dernière livraison du Daedalus. Incroyable tout ce que le vaisseau terrien pouvait transporter d'absolument sans aucun intérêt : 768 paires de chaussettes en coton, 5 caisses de graisse végétale, 12 lots de 8 tasses en plastique … Pas étonnant que Caldwell ait lorgné sur le poste de Sheppard : jouer à l'épicier intergalactique ce ne devait pas être super motivant. Rodney continua sa lecture : 6 caisses de produits médicaux, 9 lots de … Rodney fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que … Il reprit la liste.

« Euréka ! »

Il les tenait ! Il y avait une différence entre la liste des marchandises chargées sur Terre, et l'inventaire de ce qui avait été déchargé sur Atlantis. Sur plusieurs lots, à compter du 12185, il manquait le 12195, le 12205, le 12215 et le 12225. Il était impossible de croire à l'erreur humaine vue la régularité des lots manquants. Il lui restait à découvrir, petit 1) qui avait réceptionné les dits lots et petit --

« Hey Rodney. »

« Argh ! » Rodney lâcha son ordinateur et celui-ci se serait écrasé au sol si Sheppard ne l'avait pas récupéré.

« Co-- Colonel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Sheppard examina un instant ce qu'affichait l'écran de l'ordinateur. Son regard se durcit et Rodney vit ses mâchoires se serrer.

« Euh, Colonel, peut-être que je devrais appeler quelqu'un, vous --»

« Non, non, tout va bien. »

Sheppard lui lança un petit sourire, s'installa sur le lit près de Rodney et posa l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

« Oh. Okay, okay. Vous …» Rodney prit une large inspiration. « Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, enfin je veux dire mieux que … que ce matin.» Rodney savait qu'il racontait n'importe quoi mais il se sentait bizarre. Physiquement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait détendu, un peu trop détendu et puis le regard que lui jetait Sheppard le mettait mal à l'aise. En fait, sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Encore qu'il avait l'air de s'être bien remis apparemment Heightmeyer s'était trompée sur son diagnostic – preuve supplémentaire du charlatanisme des médecins en général et des psy en particulier – Sheppard avait surmonté le lavage de cerveau.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien Rodney. Très bien même … vous en revanche, vous m'avez l'air un peu pâlot. »

Sheppard se pencha vers lui et Rodney ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

« Euh, oui, oui, en fait j'allais justement appeler Carson. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous voir debout et … » Rodney avait posé la main sur le bouton d'appel mais Sheppard agrippa brutalement son poignet et arracha le fil qui reliait le bouton au bureau des infirmières.

« Colonel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend !» Rodney massa son poignet endolori tout en fixant Sheppard.

Ce dernier était toujours penché au-dessus de lui et le l'examinait sourcils froncés comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Rodney avait l'impression d'être un spécimen que l'on observe dans un laboratoire. Puis brusquement un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sheppard. « Comme je vous le disais, _Rodney_, je vous trouve un peu pâlichon, un peu d'air frais vous fera le plus grand bien. »

**TBC** … huhu, ça ne s'arrange pas cette affaire. Si j'étais Roro, je ne crois pas que je serais très rassuré …

(5) Apparu en premier lieu dans Le marteau de Thor (épisode 109) puis dans les épisodes : L'œil de Pierre (206), L'ennemi invisible (220), Diplomatie (303) et Zenith (521). Ce Dispositif se présente sous la forme d'un gant et l'énergie est distillée grâce à une pierre centrale (au niveau de la paume). En principe seul un Goa'Uld ou un ancien hôte peut l'utiliser.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Merci pour vos reviews (malgré ffnet qui merdouille toujours …). Euh, j'ai un double aveu à vous faire : cette fic sera un petit peu plus longue que prévue (je sais pô faire des fics' courtes) et il y aura une suite (vraisemblablement avec Samantha Carter, la blonde préférée de notre astrophysicien préféré)_**

**oOoOo**

**10** – L'homme regarda les deux Marines piquer du nez avant de finir par enfin s'écrouler. Pas très résistants ces soi-disant combattants de la liberté : deux Valium et hop, dans les bras de Morphée !

Bien, maintenant, Sheppard avait le champ libre.

**oOoOo**

Rodney s'agrippait à Sheppard, certain que s'il lâchait celui-ci, ses jambes seraient incapables de le soutenir.

Drogué. Il avait été drogué. Encore. Il ignorait avec quoi. Pas un sédatif, il se sentait juste déconnecté, comme si son cerveau ne parvenait pas à se mettre à l'unisson avec son corps. Pour le moment, ce dernier lui faisait une fort belle imitation de nouille Al Dente.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Sheppard.

Sheppard qui l'avait aidé à passer une robe de chambre et des chaussons, Sheppard qui lui souriait en guise de réponse à toutes ses questions, Sheppard qui venait tout simplement de le kidnapper !

Rodney avait vu le corps des gardes près de la porte. Il avait frissonné et Sheppard avait juste resserré la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. « Je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid » lui avait-il dit, toujours en souriant.

Ils avaient enjambé les corps et ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie. Sheppard l'avait soutenu jusqu'au transporteur et maintenant, ils déambulaient dans un couloir qui, d'après le décor – murs ruisselants d'eau, bouts d'arbres morts depuis dix mille ans – devait appartenir à la partie inexplorée de la Cité, comme l'endroit où Rodney avait été retrouvé par les deux Marines.

« Ou … où allons nous ? » demanda t-il.

Rodney se sentait stupide de poser cette question, comme l'héroïne d'un mauvais film de série B enlevée par le méchant. S'il perdait conscience, il était certain que sa première phrase en se réveillant serait : « où suis-je ? ». Nul. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il avait peur. Une peur qui le prenait aux tripes et l'empêchait de former deux pensées cohérentes et encore moins intelligentes. Même lors de l'attaque des wraiths, il n'avait pas ressenti une terreur de ce type : celle qui vous fait trembler de la tête au pied, celle qui menace de vous suffoquer, celle qui vous rend fou. Il était seul, incapable de se défendre, entre les mains d'un homme qui avait été manipulé pour croire qu'il l'avait tué. Et s'il essayait pour de bon ? Non. Sheppard lui en voulait sans doute encore mais pas à ce point … encore que … Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il essaye de toucher Sheppard, de le faire réagir.

« Co -- Colonel ? Je ne me sens pas très bien et … et il fait froid dans ces couloirs, hein ?» annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Aucune réaction de la part de Sheppard qui continuait à marcher tout en le soutenant.

Rodney observa attentivement l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient froids et distants, mêmes les sourires qu'il lui lançait étaient différents, sans chaleur, et vaguement inquiétants.

Que savait-il de cet homme en fin de compte ? Pas grand-chose. Il possédait le gène ancien et avait des problèmes avec l'autorité. Point. Oh, et il avait servi en Afghanistan. Ouais, pas de quoi remplir un curriculum vitae. Sheppard avait-il, comme le général O'Neill, servi dans les services secrets de l'armée américaine ? O'Neill avait été un Cover Op. Ces gens là étaient des tueurs, non ?

Rodney frissonna à cette dernière pensée. Sheppard resserra son étreinte sur lui.

« Hey Rodney, vous avez froid ? Huhu, pas de problème, nous y sommes ! »

Sa main s'abattit sur la commande de la porte qui réagit immédiatement à son gène ancien et s'ouvrit avec un petit _swiiiissss,_ puis il poussa purement et simplement Rodney à l'intérieur. Ce dernier s'étala de tout son long sur le sol mouillé de la pièce avec un _ouch_ sonore. Il resta un long moment allongé là, respirant comme un bœuf, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une paire d'yeux verts entre dans son champ de vision.

Sheppard s'était accroupi par terre et le fixait en souriant. Mon Dieu, comme Rodney aurait aimé lui ôter ce sourire du visage !

« Hey Rodney, vous avez envie de dormir ? No problem. J'ai l'endroit rêvé pour ça. Prévu juste pour vous ! C'est y pas beau ça ? »

Rodney le fixait en clignant des yeux. Un endroit _juste_ pour lui ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il aurait bien posé la question mais Sheppard s'était déjà relevé et l'avait attrapé par le col de son pyjama. Il le releva et l'aida à rester debout, prenant le temps de l'épousseter et de retirer les traces de boue sur son visage avec sa manche. Et tout cela, avec ce sourire que Rodney avait maintenant en horreur.

« Voilàààààààà ! Tout beau, tout propre. Maintenant, il est temps pour un gros _doooodoooo …_ » chantonna Sheppard.

Ca y'est, cette fois, c'est sûr, il avait perdu la tête ! pensa Rodney.

« … mais avant ça, il me reste un tout petit détail à régler. »

Rodney se figea lorsqu'il vit ce que Sheppard venait de sortir de sa poche.

**oOoOo**

Elisabeth voulait dormir, échapper pendant quelques heures aux responsabilités. Elle poussa un soupir en se glissant entre les draps. Dormir … oui, elle aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Malheureusement, le sommeil se dérobait à elle depuis leur arrivée dans la Galaxie de Pégase et elle devait s'en remettre aux pilules magiques de Carson. Et en fait de repos, ce qu'elle avait, c'était une espèce de black out de plusieurs heures, un sommeil sans rêve qui la laissait étrangement plus fatiguée au réveil qu'au coucher. Elle bailla et tendit la main vers l'interrupteur près de son lit lorsque son communicateur se mit en marche.

**oOoOo**

Elisabeth arriva en courant à l'infirmerie.

« Carson ! »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le médecin écossais penché sur ce jeune Marine, Keith McGowann. Le gamin tourna la tête dans sa direction et cligna des yeux. Elisabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était en vie … elle s'était attendue au pire en écoutant le message du Major Lorne. Ce dernier se tenait près de Carson.

« Major, que s'est il passé ? Où sont Rodney et le Colonel Sheppard ? »

Ce fut au tour du Major de soupirer. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis désigna McGowann du menton.

« Une infirmière a retrouvé les deux gardes assignés au Colonel Sheppard, inconscients. Le docteur McKay n'était plus dans son lit, pas plus que le Colonel d'ailleurs … »

Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Mon Dieu et si jamais … Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Elle rouvrit les yeux et donna ses instructions, en espérant que sa voix paraissait ferme et déterminée.

« Major, contactez Zelenka et demandez lui de faire un scan de la Cité. Immédiatement.»

Lorne hocha la tête et porta la main à son communicateur. Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson et Kate Heightmeyer qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Kate, est-ce que vous croyez que le Colonel pourrait … » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Kate comprit ce qu'elle voulait demander. La psychiatre soupira.

« C'est difficile à dire … La suggestion est encore fermement ancrée dans son subconscient mais cela ne colle pas à ce qui c'est passé. »

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, cela ne colle pas ? Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Le souvenir qui a été implanté porte sur l'exécution de Rodney. Rien d'autre. »

Elisabeth frissonna … rien d'autre en effet, mais n'était-ce pas déjà plus que suffisant ? Elle se souvenait du visage de John ravagé par la douleur et la culpabilité, et de celui de Rodney, d'abord surpris et puis résigné. Mon Dieu, c'était comme si Rodney avait donné raison à John ! Comme s'il trouvait normal que ce dernier pense qu'il mérite _ça_ ! Une balle dans la nuque. Comme un chien. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elisabeth se sentait responsable. Elle aussi avait voulu punir Rodney, persuadé qu'il avait besoin d'une petite leçon d'humilité, mais jamais, grand Dieu, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leur petit génie soit en fait aussi _humain_. Elle avait parfois l'impression que son ego était une carapace impénétrable. Belle erreur.

« Elisabeth ? »

Oups, elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Carson la regardait l'air un peu inquiet.

« Ca va Carson, ça va » lui répondit-elle d'un ton las, puis elle reprit en s'adressant à Kate. « Vous pouvez vous expliquer ? »

« Les suggestions que nous avons identifiées concerne un acte consommé, et c'est bien cela qui rend son « assimilation » difficile. Le Colonel se bat pour réconcilier ce qu'il croit s'être passé avec la réalité, mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir indique autre chose. »

« Autre chose ! » s'exclama Elisabeth. « Vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'une autre suggestion ? »

Kate hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est fort possible, je ne m'explique pas autrement qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce qu'approcher Rodney. Rappelez vous de sa réaction de ce matin, le seul fait de _voir_ Rodney vivant l'a conduit au bord de la panique, alors comment aurait-il pu s'asseoir près de lui et l'aider à s'habiller ?»

« S'asseoir près de lui, l'aider à s'habiller ? Mais comment savez vous ça ? » S'étonna Elisabeth.

« Oh, après ce qui s'est passé avec le Lieutenant Ford (6), le Colonel Sheppard a pensé que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'installer des caméras dans l'infirmerie, enfin, dans certains endroits, comme les entrées, la salle où nous entreposons le matériel." expliqua Carson. " Le Major Lorne nous a transmis les vidéos. On peut clairement y voir, quoique de dos, le Colonel Sheppard avec Rodney et --»

Il fut interrompu par un juron sonore de la part du Major Lorne. Ce dernier termina sa conversation avec Radek et se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Désolé Docteur Weir, mais le Docteur Zelenka ne peut pas lancer de scan général. Il semblerait que l'équipe technique ait rencontré quelques soucis lors de la remise en route des systèmes de la Cité après le départ des Wraiths. Après avoir branché l'E2PZ, ils se sont concentrés sur les programmes vitaux et le scan interne n'en faisait pas partie. Ils vont faire leur possible pour le rendre actif mais … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais tout le monde dans la pièce pensa la même chose : ne serait-il pas trop tard pour Rodney et Sheppard ?

**TBC … **Bon, vous me connaissez, il faut que les choses aillent _plus mal_ avant de pouvoir aller _mieux_, bref, ça va pas s'arranger …

(6) Episode SGA, Sous le feu de l'ennemi (201) : Ford attaque Carson dans l'infirmerie pour récupérer l'enzyme wraith.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Merci pour vos reviews Mesdemoiselles, voici une toute petite suite pour les impatientes …**_

**oOoOo**

**11** – Keith n'en revenait pas de sa malchance. Il devait être la victime d'une malédiction. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de rejoindre le SGC, hein, pourquoi ?

Dire qu'il aurait pu être gentiment stationné dans une base américaine, peut-être en Europe. Il avait toujours rêvé de voyager, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi une carrière militaire. Et ça pour voyager, il avait voyagé ! Il n'avait pas changé de continent, non, juste de galaxie … une galaxie de fous !

Il soupira. Au moins, le docteur Beckett l'avait laissé sortir. Keith n'avait jamais pris de somnifère et maintenant qu'il y avait – bien involontairement – goûté, il se demandait comment les gens faisaient pour prendre ces trucs. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le potage, quelque chose de pas frais avait élu domicile dans sa bouche et son cerveau devait ressembler à celui de Archie. Bref, que du plaisir …

Il allait prendre la douche la plus longue de toute son existence, se mettre un vieux DVD – Casablanca avec Bogart et Bergman ferait parfaitement l'affaire – et essayer d'oublier _où_ il était, juste pendant quelques heures et --

Un gémissement provenant du couloir devant lui, interrompit ses pensées. Il porta immédiatement la main à son holster et avança prudemment vers l'origine des plaintes. Ce qu'il vit le stoppa net. Après quelques secondes de surprise, il reprit ses esprits et leva son arme vers l'homme qui se tenait là.

« Lâchez ce couteau. »

L'homme ne réagit pas.

« LACHEZ. CE. COUTEAU. »

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa comme s'il venait de découvrir sa présence.

Keith redoutait ce qui allait se passer s'il n'obéissait pas. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tirer … Mais l'homme, comme un automate, se baissa et posa son arme par terre.

« Bien, maintenant, mettez vos mains derrière votre nuque. Sans geste brusque. »

L'homme s'agenouilla et s'exécuta mais il s'immobilisa soudainement, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Des mains pleines de sang.

**oOoOo**

_Le sang coulait … _

Ses vêtements en étaient saturés. Carson leur avait tous donné des cours de secourisme, Rodney aurait pu faire quelque chose pour stopper l'hémorragie, utiliser ce qui restait de sa robe de chambre pour en faire un bandage.

_Le sang coulait … _

Sur les bords de la blessure courrant sur toute la longueur de son avant bras, le sang commençait à coaguler, mais ses gestes, désordonnées et désespérés, déchiraient sans cesse les croûtes qui se formaient là.

_Le sang coulait … _

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une éraflure, ou d'une simple estafilade, non. La lame avait touché l'os. Il l'avait sentie. Et il avait hurlé de douleur.

Le sang coulait mais Rodney ne sentait pas le fluide, chaud et visqueux, sur son bras, ses mains, ses vêtements, pas plus qu'il ne sentait la douleur de la blessure que Sheppard lui avait infligée. Les pensées, chaotiques, se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_S'échapper, sortir de là, si noir, trop chaud, plus d'oxygène, je suffoque, non ! si étroit, si sombre … sortir de là, sortir de là, sortir …._

Rodney, toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue qui lui avait été administrée, n'avait même pas bougé lorsque Sheppard avait agrippé son bras. Le militaire avait remonté sa manche, doucement, s'amusant de l'effet produit par ce geste sur Rodney qui s'était mis à trembler en débitant un chapelet de « non ! » aussi pathétique qu'inefficace. Il avait appliqué la lame sur la peau, juste comme une caresse et puis, il avait trouvé la cicatrice. Celle laissée là par une autre lame, un an plus tôt … et il avait enfoncé le couteau, retraçant la blessure à l'identique.

Mais la torture ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Non, le pire ç'avait été ce qui s'était passé après.

Sheppard avait appuyé sur la blessure, et Rodney avait regardé, fasciné, le sang, _son sang_, se répandre sur les mains de Sheppard, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges, comme s'il s'était lavé avec. Rodney avait juste poussé des gémissements, incapable de vocaliser sa terreur et son dégoût.

Et puis, Sheppard l'avait enfermé _ici_.

Tout s'était passé si vite ! Il l'avait poussé vers un des coins de la pièce et ils s'étaient retrouvés devant ce qui ressemblait à une sorte d'armoire. Sheppard avait tapoté sur le petit clavier qui se trouvait sur un pan de celle-ci et la porte s'était ouverte. Le cerveau de Rodney avait juste eu le temps d'enregistrer que c'était la seule pièce de mobilier qui paraissait neuve, avant que Sheppard ne le pousse dedans et ne referme la porte. Rodney avait entendu le clic-clic des touches du clavier, puis un clonk sonore. Et il s'était retrouvé seul.

Enfermé.

Dans le noir.

Il était resté un moment à fixer la porte devant lui, ou du moins, il savait que la porte devait se trouver devant lui parce qu'il était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Il avait posé sa paume sur le métal. Il avait imploré Sheppard de le laisser sortir mais tout ce qu'il avait entendu ç'avait été son rire. Le rire d'un dément …

Et maintenant encore, Rodney continuait de frapper les parois, hurlant pour que Sheppard le délivre. Les coups répétés avaient provoqué des fractures, ses mains étaient boursouflées, couvertes d'ecchymoses, ses ongles étaient en sang mais il ne ressentait rien.

Les parois … elles se rapprochaient, menaçant de l'écraser et l'air … il porta la main à sa gorge, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, incapable d'inspirer … l'air commençait à manquer … il se mit à hyperventiler et tomba lourdement à genoux.

Il continuait à frapper, encore et encore, ses coups de plus en plus faibles, sa respiration de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité et la panique aient enfin raison de lui.

**oOoOo**

John était resté devant le caisson, immobile, les bras le long du corps, le couteau ensanglanté toujours dans les mains. Il avait écouté McKay l'implorer de le relâcher. Et puis les coups avaient commencé. Ses plaintes s'étaient muées en hurlements, sa voix de plus en plus rauque, jusqu'à ce qu'un lourd silence s'installe. Il avait alors hoché la tête.

Sa mission était accomplie.

Il avait essuyé le couteau sur son pantalon et était retourné au transporteur. Lorsqu'il en était sorti, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un 9mn, les mains en sang, la tête au bord de l'explosion …

Et incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

**TBC …** retour à la case départ ? Je vous avais dit que ce serait pire, non ? Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça va aller mieux … bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

_**Une ptiote suite ? Comme d'hab, merci tout plein pour vos gentilles reviews.**_

_FFNet n'a jamais autant cafouillé ! Je reçois vos reviews dans le plus total désordre et je ne peux pas y répondre (snif). Pour FFnet, 2007, c'est pas l'année de la fête (ça rime hihihihi)._

**oOoOo**

**12** – Elisabeth avait posé sa tête entre ses mains. Elle gardait cependant les yeux ouverts. Si elle les fermait, elle était certaine qu'elle allait s'endormir et ce n'était pas le moment. Elle émit un petit rire. Et dire qu'elle se plaignait constamment d'être insomniaque depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis ! Il faut dire que depuis dix jours, elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures ici et là, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Dix jours de cauchemars bien éveillés, un cauchemar qu'elle pensait presque résolu lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Rodney.

Elle soupira et se leva. Carson lui avait laissé son bureau pendant qu'il examinait John.

Elle posa son front sur le mur devant elle.

John.

Elle revoyait son visage lorsqu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie, soutenu par le soldat McGowann. Il y avait eu tant de sang, sur ses joues, son front, dans ses cheveux. Et ses mains. Le sang de Rodney.

Cette fois, Elisabeth frappa la paroi devant elle. De rage, de désespoir … de colère. Il fallait que cela cesse. Qui que soit celui, ou ceux, qui avait fait ça, ils devaient le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Et retrouver Rodney.

Elisabeth porta la main à son communicateur.

« Docteur Zelenka ? »

_//Oui, docteur Weir ?//_

« Où en êtes vous avec les senseurs de la Cité ? »

_//Nous avons pratiquement terminé. Nous avons rencontré un léger problème avec l'un des convertisseurs d'é--//_

Elisabeth interrompit le babillage scientifique de Radek. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Rodney comptait sur eux.

« Oui, oui Radek, la version courte s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Rodney n'a pas de temps à perdre ! » Comment Radek pouvait-il ne pas comprendre que le temps jouait contre eux ?

_//Oh non, non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Docteur Weir, nous n'aurions pas du rencontrer ce problème.//_

Elisabeth se figea, comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait dire Radek. Elle ferma les yeux et posa la question, malheureusement certaine d'en connaître déjà la réponse.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que quelqu'un a saboté le programme ? »

_//On dirait bien, oui. Nous n'avons eu aucune difficulté à enclencher le scan lorsque le_ _Colonel a été touché par le rétrovirus. //_ Radek marqua soudain une pause puis il reprit. _//Euh, le Major Lorne m'a dit que vous l'aviez retrouvé, est-ce qu'il va bien ?//_

Elisabeth émit un petit rire nerveux. Si John allait bien ? Mais oui merveilleusement, ses souvenirs étaient désormais conformes à la réalité : il avait tué Rodney. A tout le moins blessé si on en croyait le sang retrouvé sur la lame et sur ses vêtements.

_//Docteur Weir ?//_

« Oui Radek, excusez moi, je … » Elle soupira et prit une large inspiration avant de lui répondre. « Le Colonel Sheppard va … _bien_, nous devons concentrer nos efforts sur Rodney. Dans combien de temps espérez vous pouvoir être opérationnel ?»

_//Oh, dans quelques heures tout au plus. Le docteur Kusanagi et moi-même allons veiller personnellement à la remise en route du scan.//_

« Bien, tenez moi au courant de vos progrès. »

_//Bien sûr.//_

Elisabeth termina sa conversation avec Radek le cœur plus lourd que jamais. Un petit coup sur la porte la fit soupirer. Ce devait être Carson. Il devait avoir fini l'examen médical de John.

Quelque chose lui disait que le poids qui pesait sur elle n'allait pas s'alléger.

**oOoOo**

L'homme entra en sifflotant dans la pièce. Brrr, il faisait un froid de canard là-dedans ! Son sourire disparut, remplacé par une grimace d'agacement. Merde, il ne manquerait plus que la marchandise soit endommagée, après tout le mal qu'il avait eu à la récupérer.

Il déposa son matériel par terre et fonça vers le caisson de survie. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux données qu'affichait le petit écran sur le côté du caisson. Ouch. Pas bon, pas bon : température trop basse, respiration rapide, rythme cardiaque élevé … Il jura une fois encore. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Une voix féminine le fit sursauter.

« Alors ? Il est prêt ? »

**oOoOo**

Rodney avait froid. Non, il avait chaud … ou froid. Hu, son corps ne semblait pas capable de dire exactement de quoi il souffrait. Il avait des frissons mais difficile de dire s'ils étaient provoqués par une température extérieure trop basse ou sa température interne trop élevée. Et puis, il avait du mal à respirer.

Carson … il avait besoin de Carson. Lui ferait quelque chose parce que vraiment, il ne sentait pas en super forme. Il avait peut-être la grippe. Une grippe pégasienne, c'était bien sa veine ! Avec tout le travail qu'il y avait au labo. Ceci dit, Radek pouvait prendre le relais, en fait, ce serait un bon moyen de s'excuser, en lui laissant la responsabilité des recherches en cours, oui, ce serait une bonne idée, vraiment …

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Carson ? »

Rodney avait conscience que sa voix ressemblait davantage à un croassement qu'à un langage compréhensible alors il se tut, laissant Carson s'occuper de lui.

Carson était le seul à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos après la débâcle du projet Arcturus. Il était son ami. Il allait l'aider. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise merci. Peut-être même qu'il lui dirait que la médecine est une vraie science …

**oOoOo**

Déshabiller quelqu'un de complètement groggis n'était pas une mince affaire. McKay marmonnait dans sa barbe, remerciant Beckett. Beckett !!! L'homme gloussa. Si seulement le scientifique savait que ce n'était pas le gentil médecin qui était en train de le foutre à poils !

Il termina d'ôter ses vêtements à McKay puis se tourna vers Number One. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait surnommée. Number One. Ca faisait très film d'espionnage à la James Bond. Les vrais James Bond, ceux avec des filles dont la taille du cerveau était inversement proportionnelle à celle de leurs seins sauf que Number One n'avait pas de très gros seins et qu'elle était en revanche dotée d'un cerveau qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de McKay.

McKay. Une marchandise de choix. Ce type maîtrisait non seulement les secrets de la technologie Ancienne, mais aussi Asgard et maintenant, Wraith. Il allait leur rapporter une petite fortune ! Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le scientifique, il voyait des petits symboles en dollars clignoter devant ses yeux. Ils avaient déjà eu des propositions plus qu'alléchantes, Goa'Ulds et humains compris. A moins qu'ils ne le gardent pour eux. Pour l'Alliance.

Oui, il était fier d'appartenir à la Lucian Alliance (7). C'était à la fois excitant et très lucratif. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Number One.

« Il est en état de choc. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir le mettre en stase avant quelques heures. Je vais lui donner un léger sédatif mais avant il faudrait qu'il avale ça. »

Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille en plastique.

« De la Gatorade (8) ? Vous croyez que ça va suffire ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à McKay. Des frissons continuaient à le secouer et de la sueur coulait sur ses tempes. « Il n'a pas franchement l'air en pleine forme … »

« Nous n'avons pas trop le choix », lui répondit Number One. Elle se pencha sur McKay et d'un geste qui aurait pu être celui d'une amante, lui caressa tendrement le front et les cheveux. « Le vaisseau sera là dans 48 heures, d'ici là, il faut que tout soit réglé. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Et Sheppard ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Pas de problème, il ne risque pas de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé et je vois mal comment Weir pourrait, sans s'aliéner Caldwell et Landry, laisser le cher Colonel déambuler dans les couloirs d'Atlantis : cette fois, ils ont des preuves tout ce qu'il y a de plus tangibles contre lui. »

Number One se releva.

« Bien. Vous restez auprès de lui, surveillez sa température et sa tension, dès que ces données sont acceptables, vous lui administrez le sédatif et vous lancez la procédure de stase. »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda sortir de la pièce sans un mot.

Yep, pas de sein, et pas de cœur non plus … tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. Il se pencha vers l'homme inconscient dans le caisson.

« Décidément McKay, ce que l'on dit de vous avec les femmes doit être vrai, vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance … »

**TBC … **Bravo à Lt Laura Cadman qui avait deviné que la marchandise, c'était notre Roro d'amour ! Oh, et surprise, le traître est une femme. Une idée de qui c'est ? Je n'ai pas de grande affection pour le personnage dans la série donc j'en fais une méchante espionne. Vous avez le choix entre trois personnages féminins secondaires, les paris sont ouverts !

(7) La lucian alliance, a été formée après la chute d'Anubis, dernier grand maître Goa'uld. Composée de voleurs et de mercenaires, son objectif est de profiter des miettes de l'empire Goa'uld surtout d'un point de vue technologique, pour les vendre aux plus offrants. Première apparition saison 8, Episode En Détresse.

(8) La Gatorade est une marque de boissons énergétiques américaines (filiale Pespsi).


	13. Chapter 13

**_Mini chapitre pour vous remercier de vos reviews et pour dire « BONNE (bip) » à toutes celles qui passent des exams ! _**

**oOoOo**

**13** – « John ? »

John releva la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait près de son lit. Impression de déjà vu. Fugace, même pas une vraie image, juste un frisson qui lui parcouru le dos. Il s'était déjà retrouvé ici, dans ce lit, surveillé par un Marine, sauf que cette fois … ses yeux se portèrent sur ses mains. Cette fois … Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Cette fois, il avait vraiment tué Rodney.

Quelle histoire de fous. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait accusé de kidnapping et de meurtre. Ok, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait souvent rêvé de faire taire McKay … _nondedieu_, ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter !

Il avait tué Rodney.

« John, est-ce que je dois appeler Carson ? »

La voix était pleine de sollicitude.

« Non, merci Elisabeth. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit.

« Vous allez bien ? »

John leva les yeux vers Elisabeth qui se mordit les lèvres. Yep, la question était certainement la plus stupide qui soit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Radek espère pouvoir relancer les scans internes dans quelques heures. »

John avait envie de répondre à Elisabeth que si Rodney était mort, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Les scans ne repéreraient pas un cor-… Il ferma les yeux, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Il était un meurtrier.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta involontairement. Son mouvement fit cliqueter les menottes qui le maintenaient au lit. Elisabeth et lui fixèrent un moment les bracelets en métal.

« C'est … c'est juste une précaution John. Cela ne signifie rien d'autre. Vous êtes une victime vous aussi et --»

Mais John ne l'écoutait plus, incapable de quitter les menottes des yeux, son esprit consumé par la terrible vérité.

Il avait tué son meilleur ami.

**oOoOo**

Elle était remontée dans ses quartiers, consciente que le moindre faux pas pouvait lui coûter cher. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Hu, pas de rendez-vous urgent, parfait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la baie de son bureau. Celle-ci était protégée par d'immenses rideaux en fer. Elle s'agenouilla par terre devant l'un des barreaux et passa la main entre l'espace laissé entre le rideau et la baie, juste au niveau de la jointure entre le verre et le sol. Elle tira une pochette en plastique et revint à son bureau. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à chercher une autre planque pour ses affaires.

Elle sortit une clé USB du sac en plastique et l'inséra dans son ordinateur. Elle passa en revue les données que l'Alliance lui avait fournies sur d'éventuels acheteurs. Cinq au total, trois écartés – garantie de paiement insuffisante – deux seraient là dans quelques heures. Elle se cala dans son fauteuil. Dans quelques heures, elle saurait combien représentait la vie du petit génie de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

_Pauvre_ Rodney …

C'était elle qui avait proposé de le mettre sur le marché. Lui, pas le Colonel Carter. Elle n'avait même pas hésité malgré les difficultés techniques évidentes soulevées par leur présence dans la charmante galaxie de Pégase. Cela ferait une bonne occasion de tester leur tout nouveau vaisseau. L'Alliance n'avait rien à envier au SGC. Ils n'avaient pas pu se procurer le Prométhée, il y avait deux ans de cela mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient mieux : un vaisseau Asgard. Des mercenaires l'avaient trouvé, à la dérive, il y avait six mois de cela. Une fois réglé le sort des survivants, le vaisseau avait été rapatrié sur la planète mère de l'Alliance. Une incroyable aubaine …

Non, elle n'avait pas hésité.

Et ce n'était pas pour pouvoir vérifier que leur vaisseau était opérationnel, oh que non ! Ce n'était pas non plus parce que Rodney avait développé des connaissances non seulement en matière de technologie Ancienne mais aussi – et en cela, il avait une longueur d'avance sur le Colonel Carter – Wraith. Nope. Ses motivations étaient tellement plus simples, tellement plus humaines.

Elle avait fait cette proposition parce qu'elle détestait Atlantis. L'Alliance l'avait fait nommer ici pour pouvoir bénéficier des éventuelles découvertes technologiques. Elle avait fait son possible pour transmettre le plus d'informations possibles mais jouer la fille gentille et honnête commençait à lui peser. Atlantis lui pesait. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer sur ce caillou perdu au beau milieu de l'océan. Ce bleu à perte de vue lui donnait la nausée.

Elle avait ressenti le besoin de se défouler. Elle avait cherché un moment comment faire. Le Projet Arcturus était arrivé au bon moment. C'avait été pour le moins impressionnant tout ce flot de culpabilité et de colère qui avait déferlé sur la petite communauté Atlante. Notamment, au sein de l'équipe dirigeante. Et cela lui avait donné une idée pour les détruire … ou du moins pour les affaiblir. En s'attaquant à Rodney au moment où ses _amis_ prenaient tous conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable de ce qui s'était passé sur Doranda, elle nourrissait leur sentiment de culpabilité. Et c'était un sentiment qui pouvait vous détruire à petit feu, agissant comme un acide lent, vous rongeant de l'intérieur, se nourrissant de « et si j'avais » et de « si j'avais su ». Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle avait atteint son but avec Sheppard. Le héros déchu …

C'avait été plutôt facile mais après tout, elle n'avait pas été recrutée sur Atlantis _que_ pour ces beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ferma son ordinateur et remit le sac en plastique dans sa cachette. Elle allait passer à l'infirmerie pour voir comment le Colonel Sheppard se sentait. Il aurait certainement besoin de ses conseils avisés, le pauvre …

Le docteur Kate Heightmeyer quitta son bureau, le cœur et le pas léger, oubliant presque les vagues de l'océan d'Atlantica.

**TBC … **Félicitation à celles qui ont trouvé ! Yep, je la trouve plutôt nulle en tant que psy (surtout dans Echoes, saison 3), à se demander si elle veut aider les gens ou pas ...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Merci pour vos reviews !**_

**oOoOo**

**14** – Elisabeth leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait frappé à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en identifiant celle-ci.

« John ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? »

Pâle, avançant avec des mouvements lents et mesurés, John se tenait dans l'embrasure de son bureau flanqué du jeune McGowann.

« Carson m'a relâché … sous bonne garde comme vous pouvez le voir. » Il désigna du menton le jeune Marine derrière lui.

Elisabeth soupira. Elle allait dire deux mots à un certain écossais ! Comment avait-il pu laisser --. John qui avait deviné le fil de ses pensées l'interrompit.

« Ne tombez pas trop brutalement sur ce pauvre Carson, il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. C'était ça, ou je mettais à feu et à sang son infirmerie chérie. Il avait déjà deux menaces de démission à gérer lorsque je suis sorti …»

Elisabeth sourit. Ca, elle lui faisait confiance pour rendre fous Carson et son staff. John et Rodney étaient les pires patients qui soient ! Elle nota aussi avec plaisir que John avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour. Tout n'était donc pas perdu.

« Je vois. Asseyez vous. »

John entra dans le bureau et se laissa littéralement tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face à Elisabeth. Cette dernière fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« John, franchement, je ne crois pas que cela soit une décision très sage de --»

John leva la main et l'interrompit.

« Vous avez besoin de moi. Je suis passé voir Zelenka mais ils n'avancent pas assez vite. Nous n'avons plus le choix Elisabeth ! Nous devons laisser Carson _le_ faire. »

Il avait haussé le ton. Elisabeth se repoussa dans son fauteuil. Elle savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Carson leur avait dit qu'il était possible d'utiliser les stimulateurs mnémoniques pour visualiser des évènements passés, même s'ils avaient été inconsciemment réprimés.

« John, il y a des risques et dans votre état, il n'est pas -- »

Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. McGowann fit un pas en avant prêt à intervenir au cas où mais Elisabeth le stoppa d'un signe de la main. John fit mine de ne s'être rendu compte de rien. Ses deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau, il faisait face à Elisabeth. Elle nota les cernes noirs, mais aussi le regard déterminé.

« Elisabeth, nous n'avons plus le choix. Le temps joue contre nous ! Cette décision ne concerne que moi, et moi seul, et je veux _le_ faire. Maintenant. »

Elisabeth aurait pu argumenter mais elle savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Et puis, elle avait peur elle aussi, peur pour Rodney. Elle poussa un énième soupir.

« Bien. »

John se détendit aussitôt et se laissa tomber dans la chaise que McGowann avait remise sur pied, ayant visiblement lâché dans cette confrontation, sa dernière réserve d'énergie.

« Mais je vous préviens : si Carson décide qu'il faut arrêter, nous arrêtons tous sur le champ, c'est compris ? »

John lui répondit avec un petit sourire fatigué et un sourcil levé en signe de fausse indignation.

« Elisabeth ! Est-ce qu'il m'est déjà arrivé d'aller à l'encontre de l'avis de Carson ? » Il fit mine de frissonner et rajouta. « Non, merci, il faut être cinglé pour ça, ou masochiste, ou encore s'appeler Kavanaugh. »

Yep, se dit Elisabeth, son chef militaire allait mieux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en dire autant de son chef scientifique. Elle soupira et se leva.

"Passons d'abord voir où en est l'équipe de Radek, après nous aviserons."

**oOoOo**

« Et merde ! » Cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait de rétablir les vitales de McKay, et pour le moment, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était une réussite. Sa température était toujours trop basse et sa tension carrément en chute libre. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre en stase dans cet état, il ne survivrait pas à la procédure. Quelle galère ! Ses connaissances d'aide-soignant étaient bien utiles mais malheureusement insuffisantes pour l'aider. Heightmeyer n'allait pas être contente …

Il regarda sa montre. Ouch, plus que deux petits jours avant l'arrivée du vaisseau. Si cela continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient même pas besoin de le mettre au dodo le McKay !

Il fronça les sourcils, frappé par une idée. Ok, pas le choix. Après tout, il fallait juste qu'il se tienne tranquille, donc … Il farfouilla dans son sac, en sortit une seringue pré remplie et la vida dans la perfusion de McKay.

Le scientifique grogna et ses yeux clignèrent quelques minutes avant de s'ouvrir une fraction de seconde et de se fixer sur le visage au dessus de lui. Pendant un moment, l'homme cru que McKay allait dire quelque chose mais ses yeux se fermèrent et il resta silencieux. Ouais, de toute manière dans son état, même s'il gardait les yeux ouverts, pas sûr qu'il pourrait l'identifier. Et puis il ne serait bientôt plus dans le coin pour identifier qui que ce soit, alors …

Il surveilla son pouls quelques minutes. Données acceptables. Idem pour la respiration. Allez, emballé c'est pesé ! Heightmeyer était bien gentille mais il ne pouvait pas resté ici pendant des heures, son absence allait finir par être remarquée et boum, envolée sa couverture.

Il tapota la joue de McKay en un geste faussement tendre, en lui murmurant un petit « bonne nuit Doc', faites de beaux rêves ! », et sortit, après avoir réactivé les système de survie de la pièce. Au moins, leur précieuse marchandise serait au chaud.

**oOoOo**

Elisabeth, suivie de John, entra dans le labo de Zelenka. Le scientifique jurait dans sa barbe en tchèque en donnant des ordres sur un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'utilisait son supérieur. Elisabeth sourit. Rodney _déteignait_ décidément sur tout le monde …

« Radek. Des nouvelles … » demanda sèchement John.

Des nouvelles … il voulait dire de « bonnes » nouvelles bien sûr. Malheureusement, le visage que le tchèque tourna vers eux leur appris mieux que des mots que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Rien … pour le moment. Les scans ne sont pas pleinement opérationnels, celui qui a fait ça, savait ce qu'il faisait, nous devons tout réinitialisé, en procédant quartier par quartier. Nous en sommes à --», il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son écran de contrôle et soupira. « A moins d'un tiers de couvert. » Il poussa un autre juron avant de se remettre à tapoter furieusement sur son clavier.

John ne dit rien mais ses mâchoires grinçaient tant il les maintenait serrées. Il se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Contactez Carson et dites lui de tout préparer. »

Son ton était froid et sans appel. Un peu celui qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'il s'était entretenu avec Ascatus Kolya lors de la tempête. Un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Elle soupira et porta la main à son communicateur.

« Carson ? »

_//Oui Elisabeth ?//_

Elle soupira. « Soyez prêts. Le Colonel Sheppard et moi nous arrivons. »

**OoOoO**

« Carson ? »

« Ah, Elisabeth, Colonel et … euh, _Caporal_ McGowann ? » demanda Carson, sourcil froncé en signe d'interrogation, incapable soudain de se souvenir du grade du jeune homme.

« Oh non. Non, pas Caporal, juste, juste soldat, seconde classe en fait » répliqua Keith, un peu déçu que le médecin en chef ne se souvienne pas de lui, mais bon, après tout, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'important.

« Ah, oui, Soldat McGowann. Comment va votre tête ? Les migraines ont disparu ? »

Ah bah si en fin de compte, il était peut-être plus important qu'il ne le pensait puisque que Beckett se rappelait de ce qui l'avait conduit à être son invité pendant quelques heures.

« Non, merci docteur. »

« Bien, bien. » Carson se tourna vers John. «Et vous Colonel ? Rien de particulier à signaler ? »

Sheppard fit un geste évasif de la main et s'installa sur le lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Carson, alors branchez moi ces, ces _trucs_ qu'on en sache enfin un peu plus. Nous avons besoin d'informations, n'importe quoi, une piste … »

Carson soupira. Nous … plutôt Rodney en fait, encore que … Il se tourna vers le Colonel. Il savait ce qui le hantait et ce n'était pas ces images implantées dans sa mémoire, non, c'était une scène tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réelle, une scène qui avait eu lieu seulement quelques semaines avant leur disparition soudaine. Rodney lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait raconté ce que Sheppard lui avait dit devant le transporteur. Ce qui rongeait Sheppard c'était la culpabilité. Carson avait été furieux contre le militaire : comment avait-il pu dire cela à Rodney ? Lui dire qu'il allait devoir _gagner_ son pardon, lui montrer qu'il était encore digne de sa confiance ! Ridicule. Rodney était … et bien, il était Rodney. Ce qui c'était passé sur Doranda, c'était la face disons scientifique de Rodney, pas forcément la plus glorieuse certes, mais Sheppard entre tous aurait du savoir que Rodney n'était pas que cela, un homme empli d'orgueil et d'ambition, qu'il était aussi autre chose, un ami loyal, courageux à sa manière parfois un peu déconcertante.

Carson croyait en l'erreur. L'erreur est ce qui fait de vous un être humain, fragile et capable d'apprendre mais aussi de sortir grandi de ses fautes. Curieusement, c'était ce qu'ils reprochaient tous – Sheppard, Elisabeth et les autres – à Rodney. Il n'était après tout qu'un homme et il avait failli. Il était tombé de ce piédestal sur lequel on l'avait hissé – avec sa totale approbation, il fallait bien le reconnaître – celui de quelqu'un d'infaillible, celui d'un génie. Peut-être même d'un Dieu … Carson secoua la tête. Quel gâchis !

« Bien Colonel. Voici ce qui va se passer. Je vais activer les stimulateurs mnémoniques et les connecter à cet écran. Kate et moi allons vous poser plusieurs questions, d'abord générales puis de plus en plus précises pour guider vos pensées. Ces dernières devraient être « traduites » en images. »

Kate qui venait d'entrer fit un petit signe de tête à Carson et vint s'installer près de lui après avoir salué Elisabeth, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

**oOoOo**

Keith regardait fasciné les images se former sur l'écran. D'abord floues, comme si les souvenirs du Colonel manquaient eux aussi de netteté, elles devinrent plus nettes, plus colorées aussi.

Heightmeyer menait l'expérience, avec des questions simples du genre de celles que l'on poserait en séance d'hypnose : « Vous venez de quitter le briefing de la mission sur P8T-654 et vous sortez de la salle de commande, vous descendez les marches qui mènent à la salle d'embarquement et vous empruntez le transporteur … », la psy laissant volontairement un silence attendant que son patient remplisse les blancs.

Sheppard avait les yeux ouverts, sa voix était traînante et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il raconta comment ils avaient été enlevés, le docteur McKay et lui. Ils étaient tous les deux en route pour la salle d'entraînement pour y rencontrer Ronon Dex. Sur l'écran, ils virent tous l'image vaciller brusquement, comme si le caméraman était tombé. Ils entendirent McKay crier le nom du Colonel, puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille à l'infirmerie, persuadé d'avoir tué son coéquipier. Apparemment, qui que ce soit qui ait manigancé tout cela, il avait agi avec prudence, attaquant ses deux victimes par derrière.

« C'était un stunner wraith, je reconnaîtrais cette charmante douleur qui vous vrille le cerveau, entre toute ! » murmura Sheppard les dents serrées, tout en se massant la tempe. Beckett venait d'ôter le petit disque et appliquait une crème sur la petite plaie rouge.

« Oui, c'est possible, » lui répondit le médecin. « Cela pourrait expliquer certains des résultats des examens neurologiques que nous avons pratiqués sur vous après vous avoir retrouvé seulement … » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se mordant brusquement les lèvres. _Seulement ces informations ne les avançaient guère_. Tout le monde avait _entendu_ ce qu'il avait voulu dire : aucune identification de l'agresseur, aucune piste, retour à la case départ.

Sheppard se leva brusquement et d'un violent revers de la main envoya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'examen par terre.

« Colonel ! »

« John ! »

Les exclamations fusèrent devant l'explosion de violence. Keith s'avança prudemment vers son supérieur, désolé de devoir intervenir mais bien déterminé à empêcher le Colonel de faire une autre connerie. Ce dernier le regarda un moment puis après un long soupir, se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Ca va aller McGowann. »

« Oui Monsieur » répondit Keith, sauf qu'à son ton, tout le monde devait sentir qu'il n'en était pas si sûr que ça. Sheppard leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Vous êtes décidé à exercer vos fonctions de garde chiourme jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

Keith hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans la voix de Sheppard juste de la résignation.

« Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi que nous pouvons faire ! »

« Je crois que oui, » fit une voix derrière eux.

Zelenka se tenait devant la porte avec le sourire du chat qui a avalé le canari.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Je suis désespérée par la qualité médiocre des zodes des dernières semaines, résultat, je me gave de ToR, je vais finir par en connaître les répliques par cœur ! LOL. Enfin, au moins, nous pouvons écrire des fics pour nous consoler … **_

_oO Chapitre dédié à VLU qui aime le « jeu » de Sheppy dans cette fic !Oo_

**oOoOo**

**15** – John courrait, McGowann sur ses talons. Bien sûr, Elisabeth avait insisté pour que le jeune Marine reste avec lui, au cas où … John serra les mâchoires. Ils n'avaient pas poussé plus loin l'expérience avec les gadgets Tok'ra. Inutile. Il savait ce qui c'était passé, le sang que l'on avait retrouvé sur le couteau qu'il avait à la main et sur ses vêtements était celui de Rodney. Heightmeyer l'avait longuement interrogé et lui avait dit que rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute. Rodney était mort parce que quelqu'un le souhaitait, quelqu'un qui voulait que la faute retombe sur lui. Elisabeth était d'accord, ils l'étaient tous. Ils le fixaient d'un regard navré. Comme s'il était lui aussi une victime. Comme si Rodney était déjà mort.

Non.

John refusait d'y croire. Il n'était pas d'accord avec leur interprétation. La ou les personnes qui avaient monté tout ça, ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal pour juste l'impliquer dans un meurtre ? Il n'était même pas prévu qu'il fasse, à l'origine, partie de cette expédition et il savait qu'il ne devait d'y être resté qu'à la détermination d'Elisabeth. Il n'était rien et il en avait pleinement conscience. Avec ou sans lui, l'expédition continuerait. Non, ces gens voulaient autre chose, quelque chose qui avait de la valeur.

Ils voulaient McKay.

C'était la seule raison plausible. McKay, le petit génie, le spécialiste des technologies Ancienne, Asgard et Wraith. Oui, McKay avait de la valeur … une valeur inestimable pour les peuples de cette galaxie ravagés par un fléau les condamnant à stagner à l'âge de pierre ou à disparaître. C'était forcément cela. Les Géniis venaient en tête des candidats mais il y en avait certainement d'autres.

Une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Rodney, John ne le lâcherait plus des yeux ! Il lui trouverait une petite laisse et --

Cette pensée le stoppa brusquement dans sa course et McGowann poussa un petit cri de surprise, évitant de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

« Monsieur ? »

John posa son front sur la paroi devant lui. Il soufflait comme un bœuf. Yep, si Carson le voyait, il le tirerait par les oreilles et le ramènerait gentiment à l'infirmerie avec force invectives en gaélique.

Il frappa le mur de la paume de sa main. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ! N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines ? Le « lâcher », allant, dans sa mesquinerie, à aller jusqu'à refuser de déjeuner avec lui. Et voilà que brusquement, il pensait pouvoir se racheter en jouant les chevaliers en armure ! Bravo Colonel, plus lâche que ça, ce serait difficile à trouver. Non, s'il devait faire quelque chose pour Rodney, c'était le retrouver en vie … pour le reste, le pardon était entre les mains de Rodney.

John se revoyait dans le transporteur … Il s'était sentit si satisfait en voyant le visage de Rodney se décomposer lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était sûr qu'avec un peu d'effort, il pourrait regagner sa confiance. Il avait voulu voir le scientifique acquérir un peu d'humilité, le rabaisser dans cet orgueil qui avait bien failli leur coûter la vie à tous les deux. Il s'était senti trahi, utilisé. Il avait frappé là où il savait pertinemment que Rodney allait souffrir le plus. Il savait que Rodney n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis …

John prit une large inspiration. Ok, superbe moment d'épiphanie : il était une belle ordure. Il se tourna vers McGowann qui le fixait, incertain de la marche à suivre et certainement à deux doigts de contacter Carson pour le faire enfermer pour de bon.

« Nous en sommes encore loin ? »

Les yeux de McGowann s'agrandirent un peu plus.

« Euh, c'est vous qui … enfin, vous avez le détecteur dans les mains … Monsieur … ».

Ouch. Oui, oui, oui. Hu, la petite camisole blanche serait peut-être une bonne idée en fin de compte.

John ne répondit pas à McGowann et examina le détecteur Ancien. Le point qu'il indiquait brillait d'un éclat blanc. Ce n'était pas une signature humaine. Zelenka n'avait pas réussi à passer toute la Cité au scan mais en revanche, les détecteurs avaient relevé une anomalie. Dans une des parties non explorées de la Cité, les systèmes de survie s'étaient brusquement mis en route. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être une simple coïncidence, après tout, ces systèmes étaient vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années … John avait à peine entendu la suite. Coïncidence, tu parles ! Il avait arraché le détecteur des mains de Zelenka et s'était précipité vers un transporteur, la voix furieuse d'Elisabeth coupée par la fermeture de ce dernier. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement que McGowann l'avait suivi et le regardait, dans l'expectative. Il lui avait donné son communicateur, peu enclin à écouter les remontrances d'Elisabeth ou de Carson. McGowann avait répondu à Weir, d'abord bégayant puis avec plus d'assurance. John avait souri. C'était vraiment une bonne recrue ce gamin.

Et c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les couloirs désaffectés de la Cité.

**oOoOo**

Kate était furieuse. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ! Elle lui avait pourtant dit ce qu'il avait à faire, mais non, cet abruti avait voulu prendre des initiatives.

Elle avait écouté les révélations de Zélenka et avait, bien entendu comme les autres, crier à la victoire. C'était tout juste si Carson ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras ! Elle se demandait parfois si elle n'aurait pas du être actrice … Sheppard s'était élancé à la poursuite de cette piste prometteuse et n'allait certainement pas tarder à récupérer son précieux astrophysicien.

Quel dommage …

Elle avait eu des projets pour eux deux. McKay vendu au plus offrant et Sheppard rapatrié sur Terre et interné pour dépression. De là, il aurait été facile d'organiser sa disparition. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait un marché pour des possesseurs du gène Ancien. L'idée de livrer Sheppard à des vivisecteurs l'avait ravie.

Autour d'elle, Elisabeth discutait avec Zelenka pendant que Carson préparait une équipe en vue de réceptionner McKay. Et en parlant de le _réceptionner_ … Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision et vite.

La décision s'imposa rapidement. Kate avait appris que parfois, il fallait savoir laisser filer la ligne lorsque l'on pêchait, laisser filer le petit poisson pour attirer dans ses filets le plus gros. Et surtout, ne pas gâcher un hameçon.

Il était temps d'organiser le repli … et de faire un peu de nettoyage. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Carson pour l'aider.

**oOoOo**

« Euh, Colonel, le Major Lorne aimerait, euh, _s'entretenir_ avec vous, Monsieur. »

John jura entre ses dents et prit, à contre cœur, le communicateur que McGowann lui tendait.

Visiblement, Lorne avait du remonter les bretelles du gamin parce qu'il était rouge écrevisse. C'est sûr qu'aider un officier supérieur à jouer au héros armé en tout et pour tout d'un 9mn – celui de McGowann – et d'un P-90 – toujours à McGowann – ne relevait pas d'un acte très responsable. John jura à nouveau.

Quand apprendrait-il à réfléchir avant d'agir ? C'était ce que lui avaient reproché tous les officiers sous lesquels il avait servi : toujours jouer à la forte tête et le Maverick de service. Il agissait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite. Il était avec un novice, dans un état physique moyen, quant à son état mental, mieux valait ne pas en parler, et se rendait vers ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien être une fausse alerte ou un piège.

« Lorne. »

_//Monsieur, nous nous trouvons à moins de 2 mn de votre localisation.//_

Rien d'autre, juste ça. Une perche. Lorne était le roi des perches et autres couvertures en tous genres pour officiers en situation délicate. Et avec John, le malheureux avait du boulot ! Lorne lui signifiait qu'il devait l'attendre. 2 minutes, juste 2 petites minutes … que pouvait-il arriver en 2 minutes ? En 2 minutes, pouvez vous videz de votre sang si une artère est touchée, en 2 minutes, vous pouvez vous noyez, en 2 minutes, tout peut arriver … John ferma les yeux et prit ce qu'il espérait être la bonne décision.

« Parfait, nous vous attendons. »

**oOoOo**

« Monsieur. »

Lorne arriva dans le couloir, suivi de 5 Marines. Il tendit un 9mn à John et attendit les instructions. John lui sourit. Il savait quelle impression il devait donner : il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler par terre, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine, et il sentait la sueur couler sur ses tempes. Mais les hommes devant lui ne semblèrent rien remarquer. Ils attendaient ses ordres.

« On y va. »

**oOoOo**

Heigthmeyer le coinça juste au moment où il prenait son service à l'infirmerie. Une infirmerie sur le pied de guerre … mais qu'est-ce qui se passait par ici ?

« Espèce d'idiot ! » lui susurra Heightmeyer à l'oreille, tout en le guidant vers la pièce de stockage des médicaments. Une fois là, elle se tourna vers lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa voix froide et tranchante comme une lame de couteau, elle l'observa un moment avant de lui expliquer la raison de tout ce remue-ménage. « Rétablir le chauffage dans la pièce était une décision de génie, vraiment ! C'était comme allumer un néon annonçant en superbes lettres fluo « je suis ici ! ». »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Pas moyen de stabiliser ses vitales. La première fois qu'on l'a laissé dans une pièce, il a failli y passer par hypothermie je vous rappelle, et je doute que nos clients soient acheteurs de viande froide … si vous me passez l'expression. »

Il vit quelque chose passer dans les yeux bleus de Heightmeyer, un éclair, puis plus rien. Peut-être l'avait il juste imaginé.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance de toute manière. Ils vont ramener McKay ici. Et vous allez vous occuper de lui. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, m'occuper de lui ? »

« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Il n'était peut-être pas dans son état normal mais il était semi conscient lorsque nous l'avons préparé, et « semi », c'est encore un peu trop à mon goût. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils nous identifient. Il y a d'autres scientifiques de valeur dans le coin, comme Zelenka ou Beckett, en fait cet endroit en regorge. Un de perdu … arrangez vous pour que ça passe pour un accident. Et pour une fois, ne ratez pas votre coup. »

Elle sortit et le laissa seul.

Il fallait bien qu'il avoue qu'il avait eu un peu la trouille qu'elle ne le zigouille. Elle avait une sacrée réputation, notamment celle de ne pas supporter les échecs et de le faire payer cher, très cher, à ceux qu'elle en jugeait responsable.

« Ok, désolé Doc', » murmura t-il, « mais on dirait vraiment que c'est pas votre semaine … »

Cette fois, ce serait plus simple. Yep, c'était plus facile de liquider quelqu'un que de le maintenir en vie. Il sourit et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

**TBC … **


	16. Chapter 16

**Avant dernier chapitre ! Suite commencée … yep, je suis irrécupérable. En revanche, j'hésite sur la nature GEN ou SLASH de la dite suite. Un conseil à me donner, hein ?**

_oOEncore une petite dédicace pour VLU : j'espère que mon Carson te plaira dans ce chapitre …Oo_

**16** – Keith sentait l'excitation monter. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait l'habitude de ce type de maneouvre, il n'avait pas été si souvent que cela sur le terrain, sur Terre, juste quelques opérations de sauvetage, dont une civile après le passage de Katrina sur la Nouvelle Orléans, mais l'excitation était la même. Une petite balle qui monte et redescend de votre estomac à votre gorge, qui vous rend différent, vous donnant un sentiment d'immortalité. Du moins c'était ce que lui ressentait mais il supposait que chaque soldat devait ressentir quelque chose de différent.

Le Major Lorne suivait les instructions silencieuses du Colonel Sheppard alors même que ce dernier ne _semblait_ pas franchement des plus fiables. Longs séjours à l'infirmerie et suspicions, soit de meurtre, soit de folie, ça ne donne pas forcément super confiance, non ? Et pourtant les six hommes qui étaient là étaient bien décidés à suivre sans broncher leur leader. Ca devait être ça le fameux miracle des équipes SG, se dit Keith.

Sheppard examinait son détecteur et se leva, doucement, il fit quelques signes à Lorne qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire et se tourna vers ses hommes qui se mirent en place immédiatement de chaque côté de la porte.

Keith se sentait comme un étranger, un observateur mais c'était après tout quelque chose qu'il avait eu envie de voir depuis son arrivée ici, depuis qu'il avait intégré le SGC en fait. La cohésion et l'amitié. Il sourit.

Sheppard lui fit un petit signe indiquant qu'il voulait qu'il se place à ses côtés. Keith aurait volontiers rougi de plaisir à l'idée que le Colonel lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour ça mais il était avant tout un pro. et il se contenta d'obéir, calant fermement son P-90 contre son épaule.

Sheppard jeta un dernier regard à ses hommes pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous en place puis il posa sa paume sur le système d'ouverture de la porte.

**oOoOo**

La première chose que keith remarqua lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut la chaleur. La pièce où ils avaient trouvé McKay la première fois, Archie et lui, avait été glaciale, mais là, c'était l'étuve ! La différence de température entre la pièce et le couloir produisait des petites volutes de fumées, un peu comme au hammam.

La seconde chose c'était que McKay était une fois encore par terre. Mais cette fois, la vision était un peu plus _brutale_. La pièce était baigné dans une lumière bleutée et semblait éclairer spécialement ce qui se trouvait en son centre. A première vue, c'était une boîte, en métal, oblongue et terriblement familière …

Un cercueil.

Les militaires formaient un cercle autour du cercueil et, comme si le temps s'était interrompu, fixaient ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, paralysés.

Hu, la scène était vraiment bizarre, un peu comme dans un de ces films fantastiques, avec les volutes de fumée et la lumière bleue. Super, super bizarre, pensa Keith. Il fut le premier à réagir et à s'agenouiller près du cercueil. Il posa sa main sur le cou de McKay.

**oOoOo**

_Non, non, non, non … Si. Regarde ce que tu as fait, ce dont tu es responsable. _

Si la conscience était une personne, John aurait volontiers étranglée la sienne ….

_Tu vois, tu es juste capable de cela ! Des pensées violentes, la soif de tuer, toujours et encore._

Où plutôt, il l'étoufferait avec un oreiller. Un de ceux qu'on lui fournirait dans l'asile où il serait gentiment enfermé s'il ne reprenait pas immédiatement ses esprits ! Entendre des voix est généralement une très, très mauvais chose …

John ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé secouer la tête mais son corps semblait ne pas vouloir lui obéir. Génial, son corps se rebellait et sa conscience jouait les Jiminy Cricket (9) ! Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la scène devant lui était toujours la même.

McKay, allongé, immobile dans un cercueil, son visage baigné d'une lumière bleu pâle. A moins que cela ne soit sa peau qui ne soit … non, pas sa peau, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard et ça, c'était inacceptable.

John vit McGowann se pencher vers McKay, il vit son doigt se poser sur la carotide du scientifique, il vit le visage du jeune Marine se lever vers lui et il vit son sourire.

« Il est en vie. »

Cette simple phrase agit comme un détonateur sur tous les hommes présents dans la pièce qui se trouvèrent soudain libérés de leur étrange paralysie. Lorne contacta Beckett se retenant à peine de hurler dans son communicateur, pendant que les autres Marines se déployaient dans la pièce.

Seul John était resté à la même place.

« Il est en vie, le pouls est un peu rapide … il y a du sang sur sa manche mais la blessure ne saigne plus … »

John entendait les mots que prononçaient Lorne qui discutait avec Carson mais il ne parvenait pas à réconcilier ce qu'il disait avec ce qu'il voyait.

McKay, mort …

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

« Monsieur ? »

… son visage blanc et crayeux …

« Je crois que vous devriez me suivre … »

… ses lèvres bleues, comme cyanosées …

« Venez, on va sortir de là et … »

Et il comprit ce qui se passait.

« Réaction anaphylactique ! »

Lorne, toujours assis près de McKay, leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Avec un grognement, John se jeta sur Lorne, déchirant avec force un des scratch fermant une des multiples poches de sa TackVest. Il en sortit une capsule oblongue qu'il décapsula des dents révélant une longue aiguille. Il plongea celle-ci dans la jambe de McKay. Lorne poussa un juron et se remit à parler, avec encore plus d'animation, à Beckett.

John tenait l'EpiPen dans son poing, toujours fermement plantée dans la cuisse de McKay. Il était incapable de bouger, en fait, le simple fait de respirer lui semblait une tâche digne des douze travaux d'Hercule. Il attendait … un signe, un simple signe. Et il fut récompensé de son attente en voyant les lèvres de McKay changer de couleur pour retrouver une teinte rosée.

« Colonel ? »

Il connaissait cette voix. Cet accent. Ecossais. Duncan McLéod, du clan des McLéod … huuuu, non, on se concentre … ça c'était de la fiction et cette voix était on ne peut plus réelle. La voix de la raison. Sa conscience ?

« Colonel … _John_ ? Tout va bien aller maintenant. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Venez … »

Et John décida qu'il était temps de suivre sa conscience cette fois, celle qui lui soufflait qu'il fallait qu'il dorme … Il lâcha la seringue et ferma les yeux.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, John se trouvait – O surprise ! – à l'infirmerie. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait aussi mou que des marshmallows. Verdict : il avait été drogué. Il détestait ça. Ca devait encore être un coup de ce satané éco --

« Ah Colonel ! Quel plaisir de vous voir enfin réveillé. »

John tourna les yeux vers la voix de son Jiminy Cricket.

« Carson ? »

Yep, voix rauque et éraillée. Pas de chanson sous la douche pour aujourd'hui.

« Huhu, un peu d'eau fraîche vous ferait-il plaisir ? »

Oula, voix doucereuse, égale Carson dangereux … Bon, Ok, il avait un peu beaucoup été _trèèèèèèèèèèès_ désagréable lors de son dernier passage pour obliger le pauvre Carson à le libérer. Il n'avait pas menti à Elisabeth à propos des menaces de démission des infirmières …

« Euh, oui, merci Carson. »

Carson lui tapota l'épaule et lui sourit. Il disparut quelques minutes de son champ de vision et en revint avec un verre. En plastique. Avec une paille. Carson posa sa main sous sa nuque et lui releva doucement la tête pour l'aider à boire. Humiliant. Mais John savait quand se battre et quand il était préférable de capituler, quelque chose que Rodney ferait bien d'apprendre, ce fichu canadien ne savait jamais quand s'avouer vain-- _OhMonDieu_. Rodney !

John faillit s'étrangler et recracha l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler de travers. Carson émit un petit _ttttt_ réprobateur et lui essuya le menton, puis il s'installa sur le haut tabouret près du lit et attendit un moment avant de parler.

« Colonel, vous allez devoir rester parmi nous quelques jours, séjour que vous auriez pu éviter si vous aviez été un peu plus … _coopératif_. En attendant, Sandra et Célia vont être aux petits pour vous ... »

Euh, il se souvenait vaguement de ces deux prénoms : c'était celui du médecin et de l'infirmière qu'il avait fait tourner en bourrique quelques jours plus tôt. Ce passage à l'infirmerie allait s'avérer long, _très_ long …

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie vous savez. »

John fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Carson.

« Rodney. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, dans _tous_ les sens du terme. »

Carson se leva et John le suivit des yeux. Le médecin était allé chercher quelque chose qui se trouvait sur une table près de la porte. Il revint vers John et posa l'objet sur les genoux de celui-ci. John le prit dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'une TackVest.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez donné l'ordre aux leaders de toutes les équipes SGA de s'équiper d'EpiPen. Ca a sauvé la vie de Rodney, ça et le fait que vous ayez reconnu les symptômes d'un choc anaphylactique. »

John caressa distraitement la poche où s'était trouvée la capsule d'épinéphrine.

« Il va s'en remettre. Son kidnappeur a forcé la dose sur les sédatifs et Rodney nous a fait une petite réaction allergique. Je dois avouer qu'il nous a fait une belle frayeur. Vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas tout à fait dans votre état normal, refusant de nous laissez accéder à Rodney. Sandra a jugé bon de vous administrer un léger sédatif. »

John hocha juste la tête, son regard toujours fixé sur la TackVest. Celle de Lorne apparemment. Il entendit Carson poussé un soupir suivi de ce qui ressemblait à un juron. En gaélique comme d'habitude.

« Bloody Hell ! » Humpf, pas qu'en gaélique les injures pensa John. « Cessez de vous conduire en victime gémissante Colonel, cela ne vous pas, et franchement nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Alors je vais vous le redire une seule fois en espérant que cela finisse par entrer une fois pour toute : il va bien, vous allez bien et nous avons besoin de vous deux pour coincer le saligaud qui a fait ça ! Kate pense qu'il ne faut pas vous bousculer pour le moment. RIDICULE ! CA-SUFFIT ! Stop aux récriminations et autres stupides idées d'auto flagellations que je devine dans votre caboche d'américain borné ! »

John leva des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, accompagnés d'une mâchoire fort étonnée elle aussi comme l'indiquait sa bouche grande ouverte. Jamais il n'avait entendu Carson parler comme ça à l'un de ses patients.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous conduire en adulte responsable. Nous avons un méchant à attraper, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Rodney a été enlevé, séquestré et malmené deux fois en moins de quinze jours, et je ne parle pas de ce qui vous est arrivé à vous … Il faut arrêter ces malades avant qu'ils ne réussissent, quels que soient leurs plans. Je vais voir si votre dîner est prêt et vous allez le manger, entièrement, après Célia viendra vous border et vous serez charmant avec elle et demain … demain, nous aurons une petite discussion, Elisabeth, Zélenka, vous et moi. A midi, nous aurons un plan d'attaque et j'espère que ces ordures seront sous les verrous pour le souper ! »

John, sa mâchoire toujours pendante, regarda Carson se lever, blouse blanche au vent. Il resta un moment à fixer la porte derrière laquelle le médecin avait disparu.

Woaou. C'était décidé, il ne se mettrait plus jamais à dos l'écossais.

Ce type était vraiment dangereux.

**TBC … **


	17. Chapter 17

**_Merci pour vos reviews Mesdemoiselles ! Dernier chapitre … _**

_oO Chapitre dédié aux fans de Nounours, un héros pas comme les autres Oo_

**oOoOo**

**17 –** Beckett était d'une humeur de chien, ce qui était assez rare mais tombait plutôt mal. Tout son staff frôlait les murs, évitant soigneusement de tomber sous son regard réprobateur.

Merde, merde, merde comme diraient les français ! Ca tombait super mal. Il fallait qu'il approche McKay et là, c'était coton. Déjà, il y avait un garde – le même gamin testostéroné qu'il avait déjà gentiment envoyé au royaume de Morphée la première fois, à croire que ces types ne faisaient confiance qu'à des loosers – et surtout il y avait Beckett, brusquement transformé en Cerbère.

C'était bien sa veine … seulement, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite. La belle Heightmeyer ne lui pardonnerait pas un second échec. Il caressa le petit flacon qu'elle lui avait remis et sourit. Yep, cette fille était dangereuse mais aussi sacrément futée.

**Flash back**

_« Tenez » lui dit-elle en lui remettant un flacon. Il secoua la petite bouteille de verre brun. Pas d'étiquette. Il fronça les sourcils. _

_Heightmeyer lui sourit. « LSD. Vieux comme le monde mais diablement efficace » précisa t-elle. « Vous vous débrouillez pour en verser dans son eau, sa nourriture. Quelques gouttes lui feront voir des éléphants roses ou des wraiths en tutu. Un tiers du flacon et là c'est la crise délirante. A vous de voir … »_

**Fin Flash back**

Il lui fallait une diversion. Une belle diversion. Et puis, il avait envie de faire une pierre deux coups : se débarrasser de Sheppard serait un bonus. Il allait perdre une belle commission à cause de lui et de McKay. Les savoir morts tous les deux lui remonterait le moral.

Il ouvrit le flacon …

**oOoOo**

John était nerveux. Et furieux … encore qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, sa main droite sous ce dernier, serrée sur son 9mn, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Beckett avait tenu sa promesse. Ils avaient eu leur petit meeting. Dans le plus grand secret. Elisabeth, Zelenka, Carson et lui. Un petit soviet. Une grande décision. La plus stupide et la plus folle qu'il ait jamais été amené à prendre mais ils n'avaient pas franchement le choix et --

« Hey, Colonel, c'est l'heure pour votre petit remontant du soir ! Le chef vous a gâter : poulet-frites et, bah, je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça a l'air à peu près comestible» claironna l'aide-soignant en entrant, un plateau repas à la main et le sourire aux lèvres, interrompant les pensées de John.

John lâcha le 9mn toujours caché sous son oreiller, grogna un merci et se planta devant son repas. L'aide soignant lui souhaita bon appétit et sortit en sifflotant. Au moins un que la mauvaise humeur de Carson n'avait pas touché pensa John … Il examina son repas. Poulet-frites en effet. Frites trop grasses et poulet sans chair. Génial. De toute manière, pas question qu'il le mange. Depuis ses dernières mésaventures, et surtout parce qu'ils ignoraient qui étaient le traître parmi eux, John avait décidé qu'il était plus prudent de ne rien manger qu'il n'ait préparé lui-même. Il fixa l'assiette devant lui. Encore que là avec ou sans espion il faudrait le payer pour avaler ça !

Comme à chaque repas depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie, John délaissa son assiette pour se concentrer sur les aliments emballés : une mousse au chocolat et un yaourt. Il poussa un soupir, prit sa cuiller et commença à manger le yaourt. Au moins c'était un de ses préférés, un Viennois au café, un truc français surmonté de crème chantilly. Kilos superflus garantis … Il dégusta le petit toupet de crème, en léchant soigneusement la cuiller. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute pensa John avant d'attaquer la mousse au chocolat.

**oOoOo**

Il observait Sheppard tout en faisant semblant de ranger un peu la salle. Il vit le militaire renifler son assiette et avec une grimace de suspicion, repousser son assiette pour se concentrer sur son yaourt.

Parfait.

Il avait remarqué son petit manège : laisser de côté la nourriture préparée pour ne consommer que l'emballée. Le cher Colonel semblait avoir une prédilection pour les yaourts à base de chantilly ainsi que pour le chocolat. Il aurait été un bien mauvais aide-soignant s'il n'avait pas offert un peu de réconfort à ses malheureux patients en leur offrant leurs mets préférés, non ? Il avait donc posé deux desserts sur le plateau de Sheppard. Ce dernier venait de les engloutir.

Tttttt, mauvais pour la santé pensa t-il. Très mauvais, comme allait bientôt le découvrir ce pauvre Sheppard.

Pour qui le prenaient-ils donc ? Un amateur ?! La drogue se trouvait sur les couverts pas dans les plats. Il avait juste eu à tremper fourchette, couteau et cuiller dans le petit flacon. Simple et efficace.

Il continuait à regarder Sheppard qui léchait sa cuiller. Excellent ! Il regarda sa montre. Hu, il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Il posa les bandages qu'il tenait à la main sur l'étagère la plus proche et se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait McKay et ses deux gardes chiourmes.

**oOoOo**

John avait chaud. Super chaud. Il rejeta brusquement les couvertures sur ses jambes et un léger courant d'air le fit frissonner. Froid. Ok, il avait froid. Il rabattit les couvertures avec un grognement. Il recommença plusieurs fois, son corps semblant incapable de décider s'il avait chaud ou froid. Une infirmière remarqua son petit manège.

« Et bien colonel, que se passe t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme en arrivant près du lit du colonel. La réponse de ce dernier ne fut pas franchement celle qu'elle attendait. Il se tourna vers elle, son P-90 pointé vers son front et se mit à hurler en la fixant.

« WRAITH ! »

**oOoOo**

Il entendit le cri de Sheppard et le hurlement de l'infirmière juste au moment où il sortait de la salle principale de l'infirmerie. Il sourit puis se composa un visage de circonstance avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce où se trouvait McKay.

« _DOCTEUR_ ! Venez, vite … » Il feignit l'essoufflement et désigna la salle principale d'une main tremblante. « C'est le colonel Sheppard, il est … je crois … on dirais qu'il est devenu fou ! Il menace Célia avec son arme de service ! »

Carson et le Marine, Mcquelquechose, se précipitèrent vers la salle d'où se faisaient en effet entendre des hurlements, il fit mine de les suivre mais ils ne lui accordèrent aucune attention et il se retrouva seul avec McKay.

**oOoOo**

C'était vraiment trop facile, ces gens étaient si confiants et surtout trop gentils, genre « je vole au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ». Et cette sacrosainte protection des amis. Cela aurait été une autre en train de hurler en brandissant une arme, pas sûr que le merveilleux docteur Beckett se serait précipités ainsi. Quel dommage, le pauvre allait perdre ses meilleurs amis … et de la même manière. Overdose.

Il sortit le petit flacon et le secoua, laissant un moment les lumières artificielles de la pièce jouer avec le liquide à l'intérieur. LSD … il y avait des manières plus sordides de quitter cette terre, non ? Un simple petit arrêt cardiaque. Ok, pour Sheppard il y aurait d'abord une superbe phase de délire et peut-être même quelques morts – avec un peu de chance il allait tirer sur Beckett et le débarrasserait de ce béni-oui-oui– hey, peut-être même qu'un Marine allait l'abattre avant que tout ne se finisse dans un bain de sang !

Quant à McKay … Après sa petite réaction allergique, il était si faible qu'une petite dose suffirait à l'envoyer dans l'autre monde. Amen mon frère et bon débarras.

Il se pencha vers le scientifique. Ce dernier était toujours relié au respirateur. Il regarda un moment la machine qui respirait pour McKay. _Wooooosssclikwwwoooooshclik_. Il avait toujours détesté ce bruit. En fait, il détestait tout ce qui ce rapportait de près ou de loin à l'hôpital. C'était bien sa chance …

Il déboucha le flacon et plongea une seringue dedans. Il sortit l'aiguille et pressa le piston pour relâcher l'air. Quelques bulles d'air mélangés de liquides apparurent. Il se tourna vers McKay, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Hey Doc', je crois que cette fois, vous allez vraiment faire un long, très long dodo … définitif le dodo. »

Il allait se relever et faire l'injection lorsque quelque chose de froid se posa sur sa nuque. Il s'immobilisa. Une voix avec un fort accent souffla à son tour dans son oreille.

« Si vous ne voulez pas être celui qui va faire un gros dodo définitif, je vous suggère de vous relever très doucement et de poser cette seringue sur le moniteur en face de vous. »

**oOoOo**

« Ach _Nonde_ … » Carson jura entre ses dents en voyant le spectacle qu'offrait Sheppard, yeux injectés – et Carson le remarqua immédiatement, pupilles complètement dilatées – menaçant en effet de tuer la pauvre Célia qu'il prenait manifestement pour un wraith.

« Carson ! » cria le militaire en voyant Carson entrer dans la salle. « Carson, vite ! Un sédatif. C'est une Reine, nous avons réussi à capturer une Reine ! » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Célia qui était paralysée par la peur et ne quittait pas des yeux le canon de l'arme qui était tournée vers elle. « Et j'ai hâte d'assister à l'autopsie » rajouta Sheppard avec un grognement de satisfaction.

Hu, il était temps d'intervenir et vite, histoire de limiter les dégâts.

« J'ai appeler le docteur Heightmeyer » murmura McGowann qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, sa propre arme dirigée vers Sheppard. Il hocha la tête bien qu'il ne voyait pas très bien ce que la pauvre Kate pourrait faire.

« Colonel, c'est … euh, félicitation, c'est une superbe capture en effet, les … euh, les informations que nous pourrons tirer d'elles nous serons certainement préci--»

« NON ! Pas d'interrogatoire. On la liquide et vous la disséquez. Qu'on voit un peu ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, la petite garce » hurla Sheppard.

Okayyyyyy. Carson oubliait souvent que Sheppard était un militaire, qu'il avait servi dans plusieurs conflits armés. Ses dehors de gigolo et de gars cool et ironique cachaient un homme qui pouvait tuer de sang froid. Carson l'avait déjà vu lors de la tentative d'invasion des Géniis.

« Bien, je crois que vous avez raison, » ces paroles arrachèrent un petit gémissement de détresse de la malheureuse Célia qui envoya un regard qui hurlait « Traître ! » à son supérieur. « Mais si je veux la … l'examiner correctement il ne faut pas que les organes soient trop abîmés ce qui sera fatalement le cas si vous la criblez de balles, vous ne croyez pas ? » Carson vit Sheppard froncer les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Vous savez quoi ? Je vais lui administrer une dose létale de --»

Sheppard réagit immédiatement au mot « létale ». « Oui, oui, faites donc ça ! » le grognement de satisfaction qui accompagna cette petite déclaration fit frissonner Carson.

« Euh, peut-être que je devrais l'attacher … enfin, juste pour plus de prudence, vous ne pensez pas Monsieur ? » demanda McGowann.

Carson qui farfouillait dans l'armoire qui se trouvait le plus près du lit occupé par Sheppard jeta un rapide regard à son infirmière. Célia avait fermé les yeux et marmonnait. Impossible de savoir si elle priait pour que son cauchemar s'arrête ou si elle invectivait son CMO. La connaissant, la seconde solution était la plus vraisemblable. S'ils se sortaient de ce pétrin, la jeune femme allait lui faire payer cher cette petite mascarade.

« Oui, c'est une excellente idée qu'en pensez vous Colonel ? »

Sheppard, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa prise, hocha lentement la tête. Carson en profita pour l'examiner rapidement : de la sueur lui dégoulinait sur les tempes et le cou, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, ils fallaient qu'ils fassent vite. Il choisit un flacon et prépara une seringue. Il prenait un risque terrible, il le savait mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Il prit une large inspiration, se força à sourire et se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Voilà ! Keith vous pouvez procéder. »

Le jeune Marine hocha la tête et après avoir remis son arme dans son holster se positionna _devant_ Célia et la força à se mettre à genoux. L'infirmière se laissa faire.

Parfait.

C'était l'ouverture que McGowann et Carson attendaient.

**oOoOo**

Il se releva lentement, suivant les ordres de l'homme qui le tenait en joue.

« Bien, maintenant vous …. _Argh_ ! »

Amateurs ! Que des amateurs … Il venait d'envoyer un superbe coup de coude dans le nez de son adversaire qu'il envoya à terre. Il se retourna et fut étonné par l'identité de celui-ci.

« Zelenka ? »

Le petit type chevelu qui servait de souffre douleur au grand McKay ! Ca alors … surprise, surprise. Il éclata de rire. Zelenka se tenait le nez à deux mains, du sang coulait entre ses doigts et il poussait de petits gémissements.

Il regarda l'homme par terre et partit à nouveau d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Je m'occupe de _votre_ petit génie ici et après, je suis à vous Monsieur Zed ! Tsststststs, quel dommage, vous n'auriez pas du vous mêler de ça. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers McKay après avoir donné un coup de pied dans l'arme de Zelenka l'envoyant près de la porte, ainsi qu'un second coup de pied dans les côtes du scientifique tchèque. Cette fois, il avait une bonne raison de gémir pensa t-il.

Il caressa les cheveux de McKay. « Alors docteur, où en étions nous, hein ? _Aaaaaah_ oui, au gros dodo … » Il sifflota tout en donnant une petite pitchenette à la seringue qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains et releva la manche du pyjama de McKay, découvrant son épaule. Il venait d'insérer l'aiguille dans la chair et commençait à presser le piston de la seringue lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit.

**oOoOo**

McGowann se jeta sur Célia, la couvrant de son corps pendant que Carson lui s'attaquait à Sheppard, le poignardant littéralement avec la seringue.

Sheppard hurla et essaya de frapper Carson avec la crosse de son arme mais son état qui n'avait cessé d'empirer l'avait rendu trop faible pour que le coup ne porte. Il s'affaissa doucement, jetant un regard de haine intense à Carson et il murmura, dans un dernier souffle.

« Vous, c'est vous qui … le traître … à la solde des wrai --»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et il perdit connaissance. Carson le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne se fracasse au sol. Au même moment un coup de feu se fit entendre, paralysant tous les occupants de l'infirmerie.

**oOoOo**

Keith ne prit même pas le temps de relever l'infirmière qu'il avait brutalement plaquée au sol au cas où, pour lui éviter une balle perdue.

McKay ! Ils avaient laissé le scientifique seul !

Il se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvait McKay et stoppa net au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le Docteur Zelenka, le visage en sang – son nez formait un angle étrange – tenait dans ses bras la psy, Heightmeyer, dont le visage était quant à elle baigné de larmes et qui hurlait hystériquement : « Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! »

Keith entra dans la pièce. Près du lit se trouvait en effet le corps d'un homme en uniforme d'aide-soignant. Pas besoin de vérifié s'il respirait encore : la moitié de son crâne avait explosé sous l'impact de la balle, baignant le moniteur, le lit et McKay de morceaux de cervelles, de chair et de sang. Hu, ils avaient intérêt à faire un brin de toilette au scientifique s'il ne voulait pas qu'il leur face une crise lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le docteur Zelenka parler doucement à Heightmeyer. Un médecin, une femme, entra dans la pièce suivie de deux infirmiers et du Major Lorne. « McGowann ? »

Keith salua son supérieur. « Monsieur ? »

Lorne regarda la scène devant lui et fit une petite grimace. « Vous avez deux heures pour me faire l'exact compte-rendu de ce qui s'est passé ici, compris ? »

Oula, qu'allait-il mettre dans son rapport ? Que les docteurs Weir, Beckett et Zelenka avaient orchestré ce petit piège en utilisant McKay et Sheppard comme appât ? Le tout sans en référer aux militaires ? Oui, bon, techniquement Sheppard était le chef militaire d'Atlantis mais en même temps Keith avait un peu de mal à considérer Sheppard comme tel, en tous les cas, ce type était un vrai rebelle à l'autorité ou à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la hiérarchie et aux ordres. Il soupira, salua le Major et sortit de la pièce.

Dans la salle principale, Beckett travaillait sur Sheppard. Keith pila net. Et si … mais le médecin l'aperçut et lui sourit. Keith poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sheppard allait s'en sortir, McKay était sain et sauf et le méchant était hors d'état de nuire.

Mission accomplie. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en sifflotant.

**Fin ! _Y manque plus que le petit épilogue …_**

_A l'origine, je voulais raconter cette histoire entièrement du point de vue du soldat Keith McGowann mais le naturel à vite repris le dessus et c'est devenue une histoire centrée sur McKay et Sheppard (comme c'est original …). Je suis quand même contente d'avoir pu y placer Weir, Zelenka et surtout Carson ! Et bien sûr, la méchante Kate … En revanche, je dois avoir un problème avec les aliens : pas de Ronon et pas de Teyla. Hu, il faudra que je fasse un effort pour les mettre dans la suite. Biz à toutes ! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici qui devrait éclaircir les choses ...**

_**oO** Ce – très long ! – épilogue est dédié à Alpheratz9 pour son gentil compliment !**Oo**_

**Epilogue – Quelques jours plus tard …**

Rodney soupira.

Pour la énième fois depuis disons les cinq dernières minutes.

Il en avait assez d'être coincé dans ce fichu lit d'hôpital. Son dos commençait à le faire souffrir. Carson pourrait quand même penser un peu à ses patients ! De toute manière, s'il continuait à faire d'aussi fréquents passages entre les mains de cet écossais en blouse blanche, Rodney allait sérieusement penser à commander un autre matelas orthopédique pour le faire installer sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il soupira. Génial. Soupir numéro 726 543.

« Bonchour Rodney ! » claironna une voix déformée.

Rodney leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et réprima un petit frisson. Ca avait du faire mal, non, rectification, ça devait toujours faire mal. Le visage de Zelenka ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Un bleu phénoménal le défigurait, dans des teintes noires, violettes et jaunes, un superbe pansement soutenait son nez cassé, les lunettes étaient juste posées sur ledit pansement. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux rouges, Radek avait tout du monstre sorti de l'imagination d'un Wes Craven sous acide.

« Bonjour Radek, euh, ça va ? »

Radek hocha juste la tête en signe d'assentiment et prit place sur la chaise près du lit. Il se mit à installer les pièces du jeu d'échec qui reposait sur la table. Ils faisaient une partie tous les jours tous les deux.

Rodney jeta un regard noir aux pièces. Il avait perdu chacune des parties qu'ils avaient faites et Carson avait décidé qu'il ne le relâcherait que lorsqu'il en gagnerait une. « Ce sera le meilleur des signes que vous allez mieux » lui avait dit ce fichu Highlander avec un petit sourire.

Stupide ! Le soupir numéro 726 544 lui échappa. Il essayait mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer ou bien, plus humiliant encore, il s'endormait au beau milieu d'une partie. Il pensait trop : à ce qui était arrivé, à sa peur panique lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans ce cercueil en métal, aux voix qui avaient bourdonné autour de lui lorsqu'il avait été à moitié dans les vaps et dont il savait maintenant qu'elles avaient appartenu à son kidnappeur, à la lame que Sheppard avait enfoncé dans son avant-bras, à son sourire froid et satisfait lorsque Rodney avait crié de douleur …

Sheppard.

C'était son plus gros problème.

Rodney avait peur de lui. Il avait beau se dire que le malheureux avait été une victime comme lui, que rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait été conscient, ou intentionnel, que jamais Sheppard ne s'amuserait à le torturer ainsi, ni lui, ni aucun autre membre de cette expédition, … oui, Rodney savait tout ça, mais il avait beau aligner toutes ces évidences les unes derrière les autres, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce sentiment de malaise.

Radek lui laissa les blancs et ils commencèrent la partie mais bien vite, les pensées de Rodney quittèrent l'échiquier pour revenir à ce qui c'était passé.

« A vous de chouer Rodney. »

Rodney sursauta à l'appel de son nom et leva les yeux vers Radek. Le pauvre avait quelque difficulté pour parler. Rodney se concentra sur l'échiquier, plissant les yeux puis il avança un pion.

« Ach … Rodney, che n'est pas encore auchourdh'ui que vous chortirez d'ichi … » Radek repoussa ses lunettes sur le dessus de son pansement et joua à son tour. « Echec et Mat » fit-il en reversant sa Reine.

Rodney émit le soupir numéro 726 545 et se repoussa sur son oreiller. Ouais, si ça continuait comme ça, il resterait à jamais l'invité d'un amateur de panse de brebis farcie. Quel cauchemar …

« Euh, bonjour … »

Les deux scientifiques levèrent les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Radek cacha un petit sourire et Rodney se figea sur son lit.

« Nous avons fini pour auchourd'hui de toute manière. Qui aurait dit qu'un chour ch'offichierais comme achichtant médical ! » Lança Radek en se levant. « Che reviendrais un peu plus tard Rodney. » Il serra brièvement l'épaule de Rodney avant de sortir.

**oOoOo**

John se poussa pour laisser passer Radek puis se tourna vers Rodney, sourcils froncés en signe d'interrogation.

« Assistant médical ? »

Rodney fit un geste vague de la main.

« Une idée stupide de ce non moins stupide écossais : une partie d'Echecs contre ma liberté … et ça se dit _médecin_, peuh ! Charlatanisme et vaudou, oui !»

John se tut. C'était une remarque sarcastique comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Rodney mais le ton n'y était pas. Il y avait comme un tremblement dans la voix et puis surtout, surtout Rodney ne le regardait pas. Il fixait une petite irrégularité dans le tissu de sa couverture. Il tirebouchonnait le malheureux fil, le tordant dans un sens puis dans un autre, puis essayait de l'aplatir avant de recommencer à le martyriser.

John savait que tout ça était de sa faute. Depuis Doranda … ce n'était pas ce que cette petite ordure leur avait fait subir à tous les deux qui était responsable de ce qu'ils vivaient, sa propre culpabilité, la peur de Rodney. C'était juste sa faute à lui. Ok, peut-être aussi un peu à Rodney mais en même temps, Rodney était Rodney : qui pourrait l'empêcher de vouloir égaler les plus grands esprits que la galaxie ait connu, à savoir ces foutus Anciens ? Et puis en fin de compte qui le voulait vraiment … cette soif de savoir, de tout maîtriser, d'être à la hauteur de ce génie qu'il proclamait être, étaient ce qui faisait de Rodney et bien, Rodney. Pour rien au monde John ne voulait que ce dernier ne change … oui, bon, il aimerait quand même qu'il évite de refaire une bévue du genre « destruction des trois quarts, oups pardon non, cinq sixième d'un système solaire » mais pour le reste, il voulait retrouver le Rodney plein de sarcasme et d'arrogance parce que c'était aussi le Rodney sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter.

Confiance. Le maître mot. Amitié. Le mot du maître … yep, tout à fait l'heure et le moment pour de la philosophie à deux balles !

John soupira.

« 726 546. Bienvenue au club … » marmonna Rodney. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'il vit que John le fixait ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il était question. « Laissez tomber, c'est … non, ce n'est rien et … Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Rodney soudainement alarmé par l'approche du militaire.

« Je vais m'asseoir quelques minutes, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été l'invité de Carson, vous savez ! » Répliqua John en haussant un peu le ton.

John vit Rodney se décomposer.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, je veux dire … c'est juste que … euh, la chaise serait certainement plus confortable, non ? »

Ignorant la proposition de Rodney, John s'installa sur le lit de ce dernier. Il voulait savoir comment Rodney allait réagir s'il se trouvait près de lui. Il ne fut pas déçu. Rodney pâlit et se mit à lui lancer de petits regards en biais comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas plus près encore.

« Rodney ? »

« Oui, oui, vous pouvez rester assis là, bien sûr, pas de problème, c'est -- »

John le coupa en plein babillage.

« Rodney, regardez moi. S'il vous plaît.»

Avec réluctance, Rodney leva les yeux vers lui.

« Rodney, je suis désolé. Pour ce que je vous ai dit après notre retour de Doranda, pour ce que je vous ai fait … » John fixa le bras de Rodney. Il pouvait deviner le bandage qui se trouvait là. Par sa faute ...

Rodney resta un moment silencieux puis exhala un long soupir.

« 726 547 ? » Suggéra John en souriant.

Rodney lui rendit son sourire. « Vous avez deviné juste. » Son sourire disparut et il revint à l'attaque de sa couverture.

Le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce se fit lourd. Très lourd. John se passa la main dans les cheveux. Que faire, que faire …

« Rodney, vous savez que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, volontairement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sur que je le sais Colonel ! » s'exclama Rodney, visiblement agacé par la situation. « C'est juste que … » Il se tut et repris d'une voix un peu moins ferme. « … c'est juste que mon subconscient lui n'en est pas tout à fait persuadé. »

« Votre subconscient … » John fixa Rodney un long moment. Il avait une idée. Et il espérait que cela allait marcher. « Peut-être que nous pourrions faire une petite expérience, juste pour voir à quel point votre subconscient est disons, obstiné ? »

Rodney releva la tête.

« Une expérience ? »

« Yep, fondée sur un principe très simple. »

« Vraiment, lequel ? » questionna Rodney sur un ton clairement méfiant.

« La confiance Rodney. La confiance … »

« Oh, ça ! » répondit Rodney en replongeant sur la couverture comme un oiseau de proie sur un malheureux lapin.

John leva les yeux au ciel et étouffa un juron.

« Rodney, j'ai été le dernier des abrutis lorsque je vous ai dit que vous pourriez regagner ma confiance, parce que vous ne l'aviez pas perdu, vous ne l'avez jamais perdu. J'ai confiance en vous. Mais en revanche, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous, vous avez confiance en moi … »

Rodney releva une fois encore les yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Je … je ne sais pas Colonel, je veux dire … J'aimerais vous dire que c'est le cas mais … »

« Votre conscience vous joue des tours ? »

« Oui, je suppose que l'on pourrait dire ça. »

« Rodney ne comprendrais si … si vous ne voulez pas … je veux dire si vous ne voulez plus … euh, faire partie de mon équipe, si je vous »

« NON ! » cria Rodney avant de se reprendre. « Non. C'est juste que … bon sang ! Tout ça est trop … trop … » Il soupira. « 726 548. Et j'en ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment plus qu'assez de tenir ce décompte stupide ! Je veux sortir d'ici, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant … je … je … » Il tourna les yeux vers John. « Cette expérience n'inclut rien du type douleur atrocement inhumaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

John sourit.

« Non, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que vous la trouverez plaisante, désolé. »

« Oh. » Rodney repiqua la couverture. « Ok, pas plaisant, ça je crois que je peux y survivre. Ok. Ok. Ok. » Il prit une large inspiration et exhala. « Je suis prêt, vous pouvez y aller. »

« Rodney, détendez vous d'accord. Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux. »

« Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? » S'agita Rodney.

« Rodney, est-ce que vous me faites confiance ? » demanda John.

« Confiance. Oui je vous fais confiance. Ok. D'accord. Fermer les yeux. Facile » et il ferma _un_ œil.

« Rodney … » grogna John.

« Ce serait plus facile si je savais à l'avance que vous allez faire, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Rodney, c'est un test de confiance … Vous n'avez besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose : est-ce que vous avez confiance en moi, oui ou non ? »

« Euh, oui. D'accord, d'accord. Fermer les yeux. Voilà. »

« Bien, maintenant, je vais vous toucher et --»

Au mot _toucher_, Rodney se releva dans son lit telle un diable bondissant de sa boîte. « Toucher ? Toucher quoi ? Pourquoi ? Euh, peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça et -- »

John l'interrompit.

« Confiance Rodney. Ayez confiance en moi, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, ok ? »

Rodney se rallongea – non sans avoir poussé le soupir numéro 726 549 – et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

John se pencha vers lui et frôla son avant bras. Rodney se mit à trembler mais garda les yeux fermés et se mit à marmonner. John souleva la manche du pyjama doucement et toucha la cicatrice. Pas de pansement en fin de compte, juste une dizaine d'agrafes. John posa sa main sur la peau. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de Rodney. Il garda le contact jusqu'à ce que ces derniers diminuent puis disparaissent presque complètement sous ses doigts. Il surprit un œil bleu posé sur lui, ou plus exactement sur sa main. John sourit.

« Alors, ce subconscient ? Rassuré ? »

Surpris en pleine tricherie, Rodney referma immédiatement l'œil rebelle. « Euh, je pense qu'il faudra un peu de temps mais oui, je dirais qu'il y a de l'espoir. » Et il sourit. Un vrai sourire.

John se détendit un peu. Oui, ils allaient y arriver, il faudrait juste un peu de temps c'est tout. Il tapota une dernière fois le bras de Rodney avant de remettre sa manche en place. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il aperçut le jeu d'échec.

« Hey, Rodney, ça vous dirais _d'essayer_ de fausser compagnie à Carson ? »

Rodney rouvrit les yeux. « Essayer ? _Essayer_ ! Je parie que je vous met Mat en moins de dix coups » lança t-il à John.

Oui, se dit John, tout allait bien se passer maintenant.

« Dans vos rêves McKay, dans vos rêves … » et il plaça les pièces sur l'échiquier tout en écoutant Rodney lui expliquer en long et en large, pourquoi il allait, en sa qualité de pauvre militaire en manque de cervelle, inéluctablement perdre cette partie.

**Dans les quartiers résidentiels …**

Kate soupira.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, éreintée. Nerveusement du moins … Les derniers jours avaient été hectiques.

Et encore, elle avait eu de la chance. Oui, une sacrée chance en fait. Tout d'abord, la chance d'avoir pu entrer en contact avec le vaisseau de l'Alliance et ensuite, celle d'avoir été au bon moment au bon endroit.

Ces acheteurs potentiels voulaient _vraiment_ McKay en contrepartie, ils acceptaient de se déposséder d'un vaisseau. Un vaisseau unique. Un vaisseau Ancien. Pas en état de naviguer visiblement mais les seules pièces détachées rapporteraient une petite fortune au marché noir. Ou bien l'Alliance garderait le tout pour elle … mais ce n'était pas trop son problème. Non, son problème ç'avait été qu'elle avait donné l'ordre à son homme de main de se débarrasser de McKay alors qu'elle ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque ce militaire, McGowann, lui avait demandé de venir en urgence à l'infirmerie. Le reste avait été d'une facilité affligeante : liquider son complice juste au moment où il allait passer à l'action et faire passer son tir parfait sur le compte de la chance des « premières fois ». Son numéro de femme hystérique lui aurait certainement valu un Oscar.

Et maintenant qu'elle faisait les comptes, elle était plutôt satisfaite : McKay était toujours en vie et elle s'était débarrassée de la seule personne qui aurait pu la trahir.

Elle se déshabilla et passa sous sa douche en chantonnant.

**Fin ! **_J'adore faire soupirer mes perso, hihihihi. Bon aller, je m'en vais bosser sur mes autres fics … Biz ! _


End file.
